The White Coated Wolf
by TeamKlaineAllTheWay
Summary: Kurt finds out he's a werewolf and is sent to the Anderson House to learn his skills. But with prophecies, spells, powers, anger issues, desperate dudes and singing 80's songs, Kurt's life just got a whole lot more complicated.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hello! A new werewolf story featuring the Warblers! I know there a few other werewolf stories featuring them and this is no way trying to copy them so if you've wrote one of them PLEASE don't think I'm doing that! Also, not related to my other "Kurt is a werewolf" story. So anyway he is a the prologue.**

* * *

**Story 1- Prologue**

* * *

"Is he alive?!"

"Shut up Jeff, you'll wake him up!"

"Ow! No need to hit me!"

"Will you be quiet!"

"Do you think he remembers what happened?"

"Well it looks like that tranquilizer got him good."

"No Nick, never-"

"Nick. Jeff. Wes. Out now."

"Yes Mr. Anderson."

There was moments pause.

"Son? Can you hear me? If you can open your eyes."

Kurt slowly opened one eye to be greeted with a man in a weird room. Where was he? What had happened. He opened his other eye.

"There we go. Just take it easy Kurt and I'll explain it all..."


	2. The Pack

**So here's what you missed on The White Coated Wolf:**

**Kurt woke up hearing mysterious voices...**

**Jeff- "Is he alive?!"**

**Nick- "Shut up Jeff, you'll wake him up!"**

**And he has no idea where he is...**

**Mr. Anderson- "Son? Can you hear me? If you can open your eyes."**

**Or why he's there...**

**Mr. Anderson- ""There we go. Just take it easy Kurt and I'll explain it all..."**

**Poor Kurt. And that's What you missed on The White Coated Wolf.**

* * *

**Story 1- The Pack**

* * *

Kurt remembers nothing about that day except he was shot. But by what? He did not know. He eyes were greeted with an office. It had book shelves lined against the walls except the back, which had a window. The only light in the room was an dim lamp on a large, brown desk table where a man was sitting behind it, smiling at Kurt. He was sitting on a sofa and his head was resting on the arm.

He sat up quickly but a shooting pain in his hip sent him straight back down, making a *thump!* sound.

"Don't rush yourself Kurt, you've been through a lot today." The man said standing up.

"Erm... Who are you?" Kurt said trying not to sound rude.

"I'm Devon Anderson, and I run the school here."

"School?"

"The school for werewolves."

_What? Werewolves?!_

"Werewolves? What are you talking about?"

Devon went and sat next to Kurt.

"Listen very carefully to what I am about to say, understood?"

Kurt nodded at the man.

"You are a werewolf Kurt. There is no other way of putting it."

"... Excuse me?"

"I'm not lying Kurt, you are a werewolf."

"But they don't exist!"

"They do, just listen to what I am about to say."

"OK..."

"Earlier today, you were being harassed by a boy at school, and are standby guards noticed you getting seriously angry. The boy pushed you to the limit, literally, and you er... Shifted in front of the whole school. My guards are prepared for this and had to put you down or you probably would of ripped the boy's head off."

Kurt gasped.

"But how can I be a werewolf?! I was never bitten by one!"

"Genetics. One or both of your parents are werewolves."

"You mean my dad is...?"

"No, he isn't. I talked with him to him today and I probably would of smelt it on him... Don't worry, he knows your here."

"Does that mean my mom was one?"

"She was. You see, werewolves are usually supposed to fall in love with other werewolves but not your mother. She fell in love with your dad, a human, so she had to make a sacrifice. Leave the pack so she could be with him. We didn't want this to happen but it wasn't our choice, it was a council rule. So she left and went to live in Lima with your father and 5 years later they had you."

"Woah... You knew my mom?"

"It's a lot to take in I know, and yes, I did her. She was a very kind and loving person and used to teach here. She would look after people struggling to accept the gift and help bitten wolves on full moons. The power isn't so controllable for them as it is for you and me."

"Are you a wolf too?" Kurt asked.

"All my family are and I am the alpha of the pack." Devon smiled.

"But why did I never know this about her? Why have I only just been introduced to this?"

"I'm sorry but I do not know why. Although, right before she died, she met up with me for a catch-up and said she didn't want this for you if possible."

"That's OK sir, thank you for telling me this." Kurt said, in a sad way.

"My pleasure Kurt. Now I'm going to introduce you to someone who's going to show you around the school. Son! Come in!" Devon called.

The door opened and a boy stepped inside. Kurt turned around and his heart skipped a beat. The boy had beautiful hazel eyes the looked like they were swirling and dark hair was an excessive amount of hair gel, but Kurt liked it. He was slightly smaller that Kurt but he was quite muscular. He was smiling.

"Kurt, this is my son Blaine Anderson. Blaine, this is Kurt Hummel, he's going to be living here from now on."

"Awesome, a new comer." Blaine grinned.

"Do you mind showing Kurt around the school and explain a few things?" Devon asked.

"Sure dad, follow me Kurt." Blaine said, opening the door.

Kurt stepped out and Blaine followed.

* * *

"This must be pretty scary for you?" Blaine said as they walked down the corridor.

"You have no idea."

"It's okay, a lot of people are like this when they come here."

"It's just, I've had a lot to take in today."

"That's normal, but I'm here to tell you about this place."  
"Do tell."

"Well, this is a school where you learn how to control you new gift and set you up for your future."

"Like Hogwarts?" Kurt laughed.

"Exactly like Hogwarts." Blaine replied, laughing as well.

"Now that sounds fun."

"Oh it is. You'll obviously have to go to normal school too. Boys here go to Dalton Academy and girls go to their sister school. They know about us there. But here you get your own room and there's a common room where most of us spend our free time there. Everyone's down there now."

"But what's an alpha? Your dad said he's the alpha."

"Oh right, I forgot to say! An alpha is the term for the leader of the pack. He has a right hand man called the beta who covers for him or her if they are unavailable and the rest of the pack are omegas. Although this isn't official, the younger wolves have there own pack and they made me alpha which is awesome."

"What happens if say, the alpha dies?"

"Well the alpha's position is either passed down to his or her's son or daughter or they choose someone. Simple really." Blaine said.

"So cool..."

"I know! I want you meet some of my "pack". Don't worry, they won't bite." Blaine said, nugging Kurt.

* * *

"Through here." Blaine said, pushing open a large door.

They walked into the common room, which was full of T.V's, sofas, Foosball tables, and gaming consoles. loads of people where in there and Kurt found them all staring at him, making him feel uncomfortable.

"Guys, this is Kurt Hummel! He's new here and will be in our pack!" Blaine said to the group.

Their stares turned to grins and they said "Hey Kurt!".

"This is Thad, Nick, Jeff, Wesley but we call him Wes, Trent, David, Hunter, Sebastian, my older brother Cooper, who's visiting, my younger sister Eliza and her twin brother James." Blaine smiled, pointing at each one. They all smiled apart from Sebastian who was giving Kurt weird eyes, but he brushed him off.

"Hi guys." Kurt said, in a shy way.

"A lot of there parents teach here."

"Wait a sec, you're Burt Hummel's kid, aren't you?" Nick asked.

Kurt nodded.

"Oh dude! That guy fixed my car up when Jeff decided to punch a hole in my tire! Tell him I said thanks next time you see him."

"Will do."

"Nick I said I was sorry! You stole my stash of Oreos!" Jeff exclaimed.

"It was a frigging biscuit, Jeff!"

Noise erupted from all the wolves and Blaine looked embarrassed.

"Sorry about that Kurt but they really are a cool bunch of guys."

"No, no... I like it!" Kurt laughed.


	3. The Weird Talk

**So here's what you missed on The White Coated Wolf:**

**Kurt found out he's a werewolf...**

**Mr. Anderson- "I'm not lying Kurt, you are a werewolf."**

**Kurt- "But they don't exist!"**

**And Mr. Anderson is a alpha of his pack, which is kinda cool...**

**Kurt- "Are you a wolf too?"**

**Mr. Anderson - "All my family are and I am the alpha of the pack."**

**But he also has a son, who Kurt has the eyes for,, but his team is undetermined...**

**Mr. Anderson- "Kurt, this is my son Blaine Anderson. Blaine, this is Kurt Hummel, he's going to be living here from now on."**

**Blaine- "Awesome, a new comer."**

**Then they met the pack and Kurt didn't feel so bad...**

**Blaine- "Guys, this is Kurt Hummel! He's new here and will be in our pack!"**

**Everyone- "Hey Kurt!"**

**That Sebastian guy sure looks fishy, huh? And that's what you missed on The White Coated Wolf.**

* * *

**Story 1- The Weird Talk**

* * *

"Follow me, Kurt!" Blaine said pulling down Kurt down the corridor by his arm.

The ran to the and went a spiral staircase and reached another corridor.

"This is some of the dorms. Some of the boys I introduced to you have rooms here, including me. I think Nick Jeff and Hunter have one and so do you."

He walked over to room 102.

"This is yours."

They opened the door and walked inside. The room was large but had a single bed, a wardrobe, a desk with a lamp and a TV. Many bags lay on the floor and the two presumed they were Kurt's.

"Oh thank god my bags are here! What would I have done without my Marc Jacobs?" Kurt laughed.

"Marc Jacobs? Do you name your clothes or something?" Blaine asked.

Kurt gawped at him.

"Blaine, Marc Jacobs is only the best clothing designer of all time!"

"Oh... Right..."

Kurt sat on the bed and looked at Blaine.

"Blaine can I ask you something?"

"Anything Kurt."

"On full moons... Is it painful? Do we have control? Because eating humans isn't my type of thing..."

"Well that's what the school's for. They teach you how to shift and keep control so on full moons you don't get in trouble and you can... Well, have fun." Blaine smiled.

"Oh thank god." Kurt said with a sigh of relief.

"Although some packs, are a bit more "traditional"." Blaine said, making quotation signs when he said "traditional".

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well we can shift at will so some packs stay in wolf form all the time and they eat anything for meat... Including humans..."

"What?!" Kurt exclaimed, "How could someone do that?!"

"I know it's pretty disgusting, but those packs are small and our pack _doesn't do anything_ like they do. It's just plain wrong."

"Phew!" Kurt said.

"So anyway, I'll let you unpack and settle in. If you need anything I'll be in my room which is next to yours, 101, or I'll be in the common room." Blaine said opening the door and about to walk out.

"Wait!" Kurt called.

"Yeah?" Blaine said throwing his head around the door.

"This place is pretty big. What if I get lost? How will I find you?"

"Just follow your nose." Blaine winked before shutting the door.

"What does he mean by?- Oh..." Kurt said. He smelt the air and he could smell various cleaning products in here. It was slightly intoxicating.

"Woah... Somebody likes to clean here..."

Kurt stood up and noticed a piece of paper on it. He picked it up to find it was an envelope and had _Kurt_ written on it.

"Hmmm..."

He opened it and read it to himself:

_Dear Kurt,_

_When I found out your mom was a werewolf I was pretty scared to start off with. I had no idea what was going on but I never stopped loving her and you must know I will never stop loving you too. I'm sorry you had be rushed away from Lima to Westerville on such short notice but it was for your own safety. I wish I knew more on this werewolf business but your mom never spoke of it much and after you reach 15 I believed it had skipped your generation. I wanted to tell you about this but your mom gave instructions not too, hoping you wold skip the gift. Why this is, I do not know. I have spoken to Mr. Anderson who has said I can visit when I wish. Carole and Finn knew of this all along and are fully accepting and they send their regards,_

_Love Dad._

Tears splatted across the page and Kurt lay on his bed. He missed Carole and Finn. He missed his dad. He missed his mom _so_ much. But he knew she would never come back. Life didn't work that way...

* * *

After unpacking, Kurt decided to go down to the common room but had no idea where it was.

"Use my nose..." Kurt muttered to himself. Kurt sniffed the air and caught a smell. Mint.

"That's Blaine..."

He followed the scent until he reached the common room and he opened the door.

"Hey Kurt!" Wes called. He was sitting on the sofa with Nick and Jeff.

"Hey guys." Kurt smiled, walking over to them.

"Sit down." Nick said, patting on the sofa. Kurt did so.

He looked over at the TV and saw that Twilight was playing.

"Twilight? I didn't see you as those of people to be into that..." Kurt laughed.

"Oh this is Eliza's. We're just makng fun of it." Jeff grinned.

The next half an hour was spent with the three wolves making points to Kurt on the film, making him laugh, until Sebastian walked in and went over to the others.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Kurt Hummel, son of Elizabeth Hummel..." He smirked.

"Sebastian don't..." Nick said quietly.

"How do you know who my mom is?" Kurt questioned.

"Who doesn't know Elizabeth Hummel! The kind werewolf teacher who got herself-"

"Sebastian, enough!" Nick growled, standing up. Sebastian just raised an eyebrow at him. Nick leaned over and whispered something in Sebastian's ear.

"Oh, I see, well Kurt I just came to say hello and say be careful... You don't want to end up like your mother did..." He said before walking off.

Kurt hadn't really thought about what Sebastian had said.

"What was that all about?" He asked.

"Just ignore Sebastian, Kurt. He's weird around everyone..." Wes said.

Kurt didn't see but Jeff mouthed "Do we tell him?" to Wes but who just shook his head.

"OK..." Kurt said.

"Come on guys, let's get back to watching the film." Nick said, trying to change the subject.

Because what Sebastian was going say, would of crushed Kurt's heart.

* * *

**A/N: Review! Review! Review!**


	4. The Transformation Class

**So here's what you missed on The White Coated Wolf:**

**Sebastian was attacking weird around Kurt in the common room...**

**Sebastian- "Who doesn't know Elizabeth Hummel! The kind werewolf teacher who got herself-"**

**Nick- "Sebastian, enough!"**

**But Kurt didn't really get it. Then again, he doesn't get a lot on werewolves...**

**Blaine- "Although some packs, are a bit more 'traditional'"**

**Kurt- "What do you mean by that?"**

**Blaine- "Well we can shift at will so some packs stay in wolf form all the time and they eat anything for meat... Including humans..."**

**That's a sin against nature. And that's what you missed on The White Coated Wolf.**

* * *

**Story 1- The Weird Talk**

* * *

_The next day: Saturday: 7 am..._

"Kurt! Kurt wake up!" Said a voice coming from outside Kurt's bedroom door.

"Wah?... Blaine... Go back to bed..." Kurt moaned. He was still in bed and school was this morning.

"Kurt get up or I'm coming in!"

"Make me!" Kurt shouted.

Blaine barged the door open and walked over to Kurt's bed.

"Blaine! Do you mind!" Kurt exclaimed.

"Somebody is cranky..."

"I am not a morning person." Kurt grumbled.

"That doesn't matter, you need to get up like _now_." Blaine said, tapping his foot.

"Why? It's Saturday..."

"Yeah and we have school."

"What?!"

"Werewolf school! And it starts in an hour! Up, up, up!" Blaine said, clapping his hands.

"You'll regret the Blaine..." Kurt laughed as he got slowly sat up,

"Ooh... I'm so scared." Blaine grinned.

Kurt got out of bed and picked up his Marc Jacob shirt.

"I wouldn't suggest wearing those Kurt."

"And why is that?" Kurt said with raised eyebrows.

"Because our first class is Transforming 101."

* * *

Kurt and Blaine walked down the stairs, both in a plain t-shirt, shorts and bare-footed.

"Here, eat this." Blaine said, handing Kurt a cereal bar.

"Thanks..." Kurt replied, opening it.

"No problem."

"What is transforming 101?" Kurt asked.

"We learn how to transform into our wolf forms." Blaine smiled.

"What?" Kurt said, dropping his bar.

"It's nothing to worry about."

"But it's gonna be painful! I'm the only one who can't do it!"

"Dude relax, Mr. Mcfly is teaching us and he's really cool. He's Nick's dad. He knows you're not quite so far as everyone else."

"OK..."

* * *

They walked into the "gym".

"Hello there class! Welcome back to Transforming 101! Now last time I saw you some of us were finally achieving the full transformation! Now if that was you, continue and try to get a quicker pace and remember, focus, and find the anchor. If you had a part- transformation try and get to the full one today and remember, focus and find the anchor, and finally if you are still at stage one, remember, focus and find the anchor! Groups of five!" Mr. Mcfly called out to the class.

"Wes! Nick! Jeff! Over here!" Blaine called to the boys who walked over to him and Kurt.

"Mr. Hummel? Can I have a word?" Said Mr. Mcfly.

"Yes sir." Kurt replied walking over to him.

"Firstly, I'm glad you're settling in."

"Thank you sir."

"Secondly, I know you've missed out on the transformation introduction so I'm going to explain to you now, so listen carefully."

Kurt nodded.

"When transforming, you have to imagine yourself as a wolf, hard to think about it right now, but you'll know I mean by that. Transforming doesn't hurt, but your body temperature will rise a lot so you'll feel like extremely hot, and to shift back is literally the same but you must imagine yourself as a human. I think for today, you should shift back straight away. But the main thing to remember is to find your anchor."

"My what?" Kurt asked.

"An anchor is a someone or something that helps you remember who you are. Finding your anchor is essential if you want to have control. And I know your control isn't as good as you'd like it."

"You heard?"

"Yep."

"Oh... Well thanks for the explanation sir..." Kurt said.

Kurt walked back over to Blaine to find only him and Wes standing there.

"Where's?- Oh..." Kurt said.

He was looking down to see two large wolves looking up at him and Blaine. One was a dark grey and another was a sandy color.

"Lemme guess... This one is Nick," Kurt said pointing at the grey one, "and this one is Jeff." he pointed at the other.

"Yep. Your good at guessing Kurt."

The two wolves walked away into what looked like another room.

"What are they doing? Making out?" Kurt asked, laughing.

"No... They're going to shift back..." Blaine said, "It can be quite embarrassing... You know, with all than skin..."

"Ahh OK..."

"Kurt. I'm gonna shift now so stand back. I don't want to hit you." Blaine said.

Wes and Kurt stepped back.

Blaine's shift was such a blur Kurt hardly saw it. He looked down to find a jet black wolf staring at him with big hazel eyes that made Kurt melt inside.

_You're such a sweet looking dog... _Kurt thought.

_Thanks Kurt._

"What the?! How are you talking to me?" Kurt looked at the wolf who's tongue was sticking out.

_Telepathy Kurt. It's a gift werewolves have._

"Woah... I didn't know we had telepathy..."

"It's awesome right?" Wes said.

Kurt and Wes talked about it for a few minutes with Blaine putting in every so often. Until finally Wes shifted. His fur was light brown with black tips.

_Come on Kurt it's your turn! _thought Wes.

"I can't- I just can't..."

_You can Kurt, don't give up before you've even tried. _Blaine said literally giving him puppy dog eyes.

"Alright..."

Kurt moved away from the two of them and closed his eyes. He remembered what Mr. Mcfly had said about his anchor. What was his? His dad? His friends? His mom?

His mom.

Kurt felt the hot sensation take over his body and he imagined himself as a wolf. Running through the forest, being with a pack, howling at the moon.

He opened his eyes and looked down. He saw paws instead of hands and he felt smaller. He looked behind him and saw a tail wagging around. He was a wolf. He tried to say 'I did it!' but it came out as a bark. His anchor had worked.

He remembered he had to shift back so he ran into the "shift" room and imagined himself as a human. Talking with other humans, having just _two_ legs, and hugging his father.

He shut his eyes once more and when he opened them he was human. He grabbed the clothes he'd put in here earlier. He walked out the door to find everyone staring at and whispering. Blaine was staring at him with wide eyes.

"Kurt. You need to come with me straight away." Mr. Mcfly grimaced.

"Have I done something wrong?" Kurt asked, worrying. He stepped over to his teacher.

"Just come with me."

Mr. Mcfly put his hands on Kurt's shoulders and drove him out of the gym. They walked down the corridor until they reached Mr. Anderson's office. Mcfly knocked on the door.

"Come in." He called.

They stepped inside and walked over to Mr. Anderson's desk. He was reading a book.

"Kurt, Mr. Mcfly, how can I help?" Devon asked in a friendly way, looking up from his book.

"Kurt Hummel is the one sir." Mr. Mcfly said. Devon dropped the book on the floor.

"Are you sure?" He said, almost whispering.

"I would never lie sir. Kurt Hummel is the White Wolf."

* * *

**A/N: Review. I cannot express how much I need reviews.**


	5. The White Coat

**So here's what you missed on The White Coated Wolf:**

**Kurt found out about werewolf classes, but not in a good way...**

**Blaine- "That doesn't matter, you need to get up like _now_."**

**Kurt- "Why? It's Saturday..."**

**Blaine- "Yeah and we have school."**

**Kurt- "What?!"**

**Blaine- "Werewolf school! And it starts in an hour! Up, up, up!"**

**And that class just happened to be 'Transformation 101'... **

**Kurt- "What is transforming 101?"**

**Blaine- "We learn how to transform into our wolf forms."**

**But in class, something weird happened after Kurt shifted, and back again...**

**Mr. Mcfly- "Kurt Hummel is the one sir?"**

**Mr. Anderson- "Are you sure?"**

**Mr. Mcfly- "I would never lie sir. Kurt Hummel is the White Wolf."**

**White Coated Wolf? I don't know what that's about, I'm just the narrator! And that's what you missed on The White Coated Wolf.**

* * *

**Story 1- The White Coat**

* * *

"He's the White Wolf?" Devon said.

"I saw it with my own eyes sir." Mr. Mcfly said.

"So the rumors about Elizabeth Hummel are true..." Devon murmured sitting down.

"What rumors? What's going on?" Kurt exclaimed.

"Kurt, sit. Mr. Mcfly, you're free to leave."

Mcfly nodded before exited and shutting the door behind him.

"Mr. Anderson, I'm so confused right now... What's going on?"

"Kurt, this is going to be hard for you to take in but I promise nothing bad is going to happen to you. You have done nothing wrong."

Kurt just stared at him.

"The story begins around 200 years ago, in Ohio. Our pack still lived here but we lived in the woods up near the mountain. We kept ourselves to ourselves until one day, we were attacked... By vampires..."

"Vampires?" Kurt asked.

"The myths are true. They attacked our pack and we were not prepared and on the new moon, when we are the most weakest. The women escaped with the children and then men fought and fought for their lives, but they still weren't strong enough. A few vampires died but their leader, is the most powerful vampire of the clan and no wolf can defeat it. He just continued to kill members of our pack, one by one, and we couldn't do anything about it. "

"What happened?"

"Thomas Taylor happened. He had just returned from travelling the country and he had arrived in the middle of the battle. After realizing what was going on he saved the pack because he was the strongest, bravest and fastest wolf ever seen. He killed the leader in seconds. No one had seen the likes before."

"How? Why was he so special?" Kurt questioned.

"Because he was the only white wolf to ever exist... Until now."

Kurt gawped at him.

"Does that mean I'm just like him?"

Devon nodded.

"But surely having these special powers is a good thing? Why are you guys worrying?"

"Oh believe me Kurt, these powers are meant to be celebrated but our safety has just been tested because of this. You see, one vampire remained after this battle and before he fled, he spoke these words: "In 200 years, we will return! And we will get the justice we deserve!". This means, they will return and you are the only one who can stop their leader."

"I have to kill him?! But I can't kill someone..."

"I'm afraid you have to, no one else can..."

"... But what does this have to do with mom?"

"The rumor was, when you were 8, a witch, a good one, visited her and spoke of a prophecy, where you are the chosen one but she was in danger as she created you. Your mother fled for the safety of you and your father but the vampires were smart... They found her and they... They killed her..."

Kurt felt like a ton of bricks had been thrown on him by reality, like a truck had rammed him in the stomach. His mother hadn't died in a car crash, she had been murdered by vampires... His head sunk in his hands and he began to cry.

Devon went to ease Kurt, but he stood up and ran out the office. He ran down the corridor still crying, and ran into something Blaine. He looked in his eyes and broken down into even more tears. Blaine put his arm around him began to rub Kurt back. Blaine knew what had happened.

"It's okay Kurt... Everything's going to be okay..."

* * *

**A/N: I know it's short but remember to review!**


	6. The Eyes

**So here's what you missed on The White Coated Wolf:**

**Kurt found that the Westerville pack was attacked by vampires 200 years ago...**

**Mr. Anderson- "The story begins around 200 years ago, in Ohio. Our pack still lived here but we lived in the woods up near the mountain. We kept ourselves to ourselves until one day, we were attacked... By vampires..."**

**And practically every man in the pack died...**

**Mr. Anderson- "They attacked our pack and we were not prepared and on the new moon, when we are the most weakest. The women escaped with the children and then men fought and fought for their lives, but they still weren't strong enough. A few vampires died but their leader, is the most powerful vampire of the clan and no wolf can defeat it. He just continued to kill members of our pack, one by one, and we couldn't do anything about it."**

**But Kurt still had more questions...**

**Kurt- "What happened?"**

**Mr. Anderson- "Thomas Taylor happened. He had just returned from travelling the country and he had arrived in the middle of the battle. After realizing what was going on he saved the pack because he was the strongest, bravest and fastest wolf ever seen. He killed the leader in seconds. No one had seen the likes before."**

**Woah... That's so cool...**

**Kurt- "How? Why was he so special?"**

**Mr. Anderson- "Because he was the only white wolf to ever exist... Until now."**

**That means Kurt's just like him! Awesome, right? Right?...**

**Mr. Anderson- "Oh believe me Kurt, these powers are meant to be celebrated but our safety has just been tested because of this. You see, one vampire remained after this battle and before he fled, he spoke these words: "In 200 years, we will return! And we will get the justice we deserve!". This means, they will return and you are the only one who can stop their leader."**

**Don't go yet! That's not all that happened! Kurt's mom is involved...**

**Mr. Anderson- "The rumor was, when you were 8, a witch, a good one, visited her and spoke of a prophecy, where you are the chosen one but she was in danger as she created you. Your mother fled for the safety of you and your father but the vampires were smart... They found her and they... They killed her..."**

**Woah! That's a lot to take in!- I mean, poor Kurt. And that's what you missed on The White Coated Wolf.**

* * *

**Story 1- The Eyes**

* * *

The story of Kurt Hummel had spread like wildfire around the school, everywhere he went people pointed and whispered things, and of cause he could here them. Everyone stuck there thumbs up to him if they went past or said 'thank you' because he would be their "savior". Everyone had accepted that Kurt was the 'Chosen One'. Well, almost everyone...

* * *

Kurt and Blaine walked into the common room, the next day, to be greeted with a cheer from everyone inside,

"Three cheers for Kurt!" Thad called.

"Hip, hip, hooray! Hip, hip, hooray! Hip, hip, hooray!" They all called apart from Sebastian.

"Guys," Kurt laughed, "why are you making such a big deal?"

"Because you're going to save us Kurt!" Trent called.

Kurt stared around at all their faces and realized just how much these people were relying on him. For over 200 years they had been waiting for him to come so they could be saved and put at ease. Kurt felt a surge of pressure hit him. _God being me is SO hard..._

"How do you think he's going to save us?" Drawled a voice from the corner. Everyone shifted there heads that way to see Sebastian standing there, arms folded.

"Sebastian, he's the White Wolf! They're unstoppable!" David said.

"Unstoppable?" Sebastian replied walking forwards, "Does he look unstoppable? He's a scrawny little thing!"

"Go back to your hole, Sebastian." Kurt snapped.

"Big words from such a small person." He smirked, walking towards Kurt.

"I am not small!" Kurt yelled.

"I think Sensitive over there is even tall than you." He laughed, pointing at Trent, who frowned at him.

Kurt just glared at him. Sebastian turned away from him and looked to his "audience".

"I'm just trying to warn the boy, because he's weak. He's weak just like his mom who couldn't even defend herself against one vampire-" Sebastian was cut off by something.

Kurt had been pushed to his limits. No one talks about his mother like that in front of him. Before Sebastian could even finish his sentence, Kurt had grabbed his enemy's neck and pinned him against the wall.

"How dare you say that to me! How dare you speak about her like that! I AM NOT WEAK!" Kurt shouted.

"Someone has zero control." Sebastian sneered, not flinching at all.

"Shut up! You are a foul-mouthed bastard who will do anything to hurt people!" Kurt yelled, pushing hard on his neck.

"Kurt stop! You could break his neck!" Blaine yelled. Kurt didn't know what damage he could do.

"I'm not scared of you Kurt." Sebastian said. This's boys ego was way to big.

"Nick, Jeff, Wes. Help me out." Blaine said walking towards Kurt.

They all pulled Kurt off his Sebastian, who fell to the ground, and each grabbed a leg or an arm. They began to walk towards the doors that led to the huge backyard.

"Make way!" Nick called as everyone parted.

"Let me go!" Kurt said, squirming around.

"No chance buddy..." Blaine laughed.

* * *

They walked into the backyard and released Kurt, who landed on the ground. His whole body was vibrating and his eyes were glowing. His canines had grown and Blaine made a hand gesture to his friends saying 'get back.'

"Kurt? Are you okay?" Blaine asked, slightly frightened.

"Nobody speaks about my mom in that way! No one!" Kurt yelled.

"We know pal, we'd never say anything like that, would we guys?" Blaine said turning to his friends who said "no, never." He turned back, "But you need to calm down." Blaine said, carefully putting his hand on Kurt's back, which was dangerously hot.

"I hate him! I hate him so much!" Kurt growled.

"Kurt if you don't calm down, you're gonna hurt yourself or someone. You could hurt me." Blaine said.

Kurt looked up at Blaine and looked straight into his hazel eyes. Something about those eyes amazed him. Realizing what he'd just done and breathed out deeply. His eyes stopped glowing and he felt his teeth shrink back. He slumped to the floor and looked straight up into the sky.

"Sorry guys... You know I'd never hurt you on purpose." Kurt grumbled.

"S'OK..." Wes said.

The trio eyed each other before walking off, leaving Kurt and Blaine on there own. Blaine lay down next to Kurt.

"Before you shifted back, you looked at me weirdly. Why was that?" He asked.

"I like your eyes. They calm me." Kurt smiled. Kurt loved his eyes. In fact, he loved everything about Blaine.

"Oh." Blaine said, raising his eyebrows.

"What?"

"It's just, that sound like more than a compliment."

Kurt sat up and covered his mouth.

"Blaine, I'm so sorry. I should of known you weren't gay! Sorry, sorry, sorry..." Kurt mumbled standing up, about to run away.

"Woah, Kurt it's okay." Blaine laughed.

"How is it?"

"Because I play for you team." Blaine winked before walking back into the house. Kurt stood there, mouth open slightly.

"He's such a mystery..."  
That day, Kurt's anchor had been questioned.

* * *

**A/N: I live for the reviews, reviews, reviews! I live for the reviews-views, live for the reviews-views!**


	7. The Bond

**So here's what you missed on The White Coated Wolf:**

**Everyone is obsessed with Kurt now...**

**Thad- "Three cheers for Kurt!"**

**Well not everyone...**

**Sebastian- "How do you think he's going to save us?"**

**David- ""Sebastian, he's the White Wolf! They're unstoppable!"**

**Sebastian- "Unstoppable? Does he look unstoppable? He's a scrawny little thing!"**

**But of cause, Sebastian talk it to far, and insulted Kurt's weak spot...**

**Sebastian- "I'm just trying to warn the boy, because he's weak. He's weak just like his mom who couldn't even defend herself against one vampire-"**

**And the Kurt went all Lima Heights on Sebastian ass...**

**Kurt- "How dare you say that to me! How dare you speak about her like that! I AM NOT WEAK!"**

**Luckily though, Blaine as his friends managed to pull Kurt out into the garden, before he ripped his new enemy's head off...**

**Blaine- "Kurt? Are you okay?"**

**Kurt- "No one speaks about her that way, NO ONE!"**

**And Kurt realized that Blaine's eyes calm him down, but he sort of spilled the beans...**

**Kurt- "I like your eyes. They calm me."**

**Oh boy, Kurt thought Blaine was gay...**

**Blaine- "... I play for you team."**

**Oh, so he is gay! And that's what you missed on The White Coated Wolf.**

* * *

Kurt was sitting in his room and staring into space, feeling pretty depressed. It was the Christmas holidays so there was no human school, so you'd think he'd be happy but no, he wasn't. Christmas was a special time in the Hudson-Hummel family and they weren't even there... Sure his pack was like family and he loved them loads, but he missed the little things about his human family. Finn's clumsiness, his dad's hugs and how he and Carole and him could have a actual conversation on clothing. He felt his pocket vibrate and knew it was his phone. He reached for and read the notification:

**Blaine**

**1 Message **

**Click to read**

He unlocked his phone and read the message:

**Hey Kurt, can u cum 2 my room plz?**

**-Blaine :)**

Kurt smiled at his phone before walking out his room and into Blaine's. He hadn't been in here before but let's just say his room says a lot. A guitar was on leaning against his bed and a star wars poster was hanging above his desk which had many different colored pairs of sunglasses. He noticed a 'Harry Potter and The Philosopher's Stone' on his bed and there were some weights on his floor. Blaine noticed Kurt look at the book.

"It's my favorite book." He smiled at Kurt.

"I always found it confusing. I think I'll just stick to my 'Vogue' magazines" Kurt grinned siting on Blaine's desk chair.

"So Kurt, how you doing? I noticed you were a bit sad this morning at breakfast." Blaine said.

"Well it's Christmas break and my family aren't here. Everyone else can go home or their family works here. I can't go home, it's too dangerous... Christmas is a special time for my family." Kurt said looking down.

"Christmas is a really special time for everyone, Kurt. So I spoke to my dad earlier and he said he'd noticed you looked a bit lonely too so me and him decided we'd give you a surprise..." Blaine said, mysteriously.

"A surprise?" Kurt asked, lifting his head up.

"Yeah! Tomorrow you need to to be up nice and early!"

"Why?"

"Because your family's coming to stay here!" Blaine said waving his hands around.

"Really?! Don't lie!" Kurt said, standing up.

"I'm not lying!" Blaine laughed.

Kurt ran over to him and hugged him,

"Thank you! Thank you so much!"

Blaine hugged him back but there was just silence then. They both felt like a shield had put around them, protecting them from anything and everything and something was determined to not let them let go off each other. They felt something warm inside of them. Blaine pulled his out slightly and looked at Kurt, who was blushing.

"Kurt...?" Blaine said, tilting his head slightly.

"Y... Yeah?"

"Do you know what 'The Bond' is?"

"A spy?" Kurt laughed.

"No, no..." Blaine was laughing too, "'The Bond' is when two wolves are made for each other and they cannot be separated. When you're with them, you feel safe, secure, warm inside but you'd do anything for your Bond, because they become your life. They say you can feel yourself being pulled towards them and it's something you can't ignore. Something inside you," He touched where his heart would be, "just clicks."

Kurt felt like his breath had just been stolen.

"Wow..." He said.

Blaine lent towards Kurt's ear and whispered,

"Do you feel the pull?"

Kurt closed his eyes and sighed,

"Yes."

"Well that's perfect." Blaine said quietly beforing leaning in an kissing Kurt.

Kurt felt like time had stopped and his whole body was inside a sauna. Blaine's lips felt like soft pillows and Kurt never wanted to let go but you know, it had to happen at some point...

Blaine and Kurt stepped away from each other and stared into each others eyes.

"We've bonded, haven't we?" Kurt said, quietly.

"I believe, we have..."


	8. The Threat

**A/N: You haven't reviewed. Why haven't you reviewed?! You don't want to? Well SUCK ON IT! Joking guys, joking ;)**

* * *

_December 14th (AKA The bonding day)-_

Blaine decided it was time to reveal to his father about bonding. As he "walked" down the corridors to his dad's office, it would of looked like he was a mad man, but truthfully, he just skipped everywhere when he was excited. He arrived at the office and knocked on the door,

"Come in." His dad called.

Blaine opened the door and stepped inside.

"Hey Son, how can I help?" Devon asked.

"I've got something exciting and important to tell you." Blaine grinned.

"Well you best sit down then." Blaine did so.

"So dad, you know that moment in your life when you think you meet the love of your life." Blaine asked.

"Yes...?"

"Well when Kurt joined here... That moment came into realization."

"I know."

"What? How?"

"I've seen the way you stare at the boy." Devon smiled.

"Oh... And your okay with me being... You know, gay?"

"Son, we've already been over this, I'm perfectly fine with this. Love is love!"

"Greatbecausewebonded." Blaine rushed.

"What was that?"

"Great... Because we bonded." Blaine said, looking away.

"What? You bonded! Son, you're both only 16!"

"I know but it just sort of, happened... But I know we made the right choice! I love him and he love's me!"

"Well..." His dad sighed, "If you guys are determined to make this happen... I see no problem..."

"Really? Ah yes! Score!" Blaine fist pumped the air before running out the office, "Thanks dad!"

* * *

_December 15th-_

"You wanna go to the common room?" Blaine asked Kurt. They were in Kurt's room.

"Sure."

"But are we public?"

"Erm... Sure. I've never really gone public with anyone though."

"Me neither." Blaine said before pulling Kurt by the arm.

They arrived at the common room, and as usual, everyone was there. Blaine walked to the front near the fire place and coughed loudly, making everyone turn their way.

"Hi guys." Blaine said.

"Hi Blaine." They all replied.

"So yesterday something happened to me. Something important. Kurt? Can you come here?" Kurt nodded before walking from the door to Blaine.

"Me and Kurt... Had The Bond!" Blaine exclaimed.

A chorus of cheering, clapping and "Yeahs!" erupted from the couple's friends, but Sebastian looked mortified. Jeff high-fived them, Nick patted them on the back, Wes shook their hands and Trent gave them thumbs up. Eliza came over kissed her brother on the cheek,

"I'm so happy for you big bro!" She squealed.

"Thanks sis." Blaine grinned.

"Kurt's gonna be my step-brother... No more worrying about Sebastian..." She muttered as she walked away, but Kurt heard her. _What was she on about?_

"Hey you too, we're going outside to do some... Stuff, you wanna come?" Nick asked.

"Sure, I'll come! Kurt?" Blaine said turning to his boyfriend.

"Yeah just give me a minute, I left my phone in my room." Kurt lied, staring at Sebastian.

"Cool, see you then." Blaine shrugged before everyone walked outside through the back doors.

Kurt walked over to Sebastian and glared at him.

"What is your problem Sebastian? I don't give a damn about me but can't you be happy for Blaine? I thought you too were friends?" Kurt hissed.

"You stole something from me." Sebastian growled.

"What are you on about? I never took anything!"

"Blaine should of been mine and you took him away from me!" He snapped at the smaller boy. Kurt stared at him with wide eyes but that changed to protectiveness.

"He's not a toy, Sebastian! This was his choice too, not just mine!"

"I don't care, you got in the way Kurt!"

"Well there's nothing you can do Sebastian! The Bond is unbreakable!"

"Not if I kill you!" Sebastian shouted. There was pain in his voice.

Kurt stepped back in horror.

"You wouldn't dare..." Said a narrow-eyed Kurt.

"I've have known Blaine a whole year and you've none him what? 2 days and you've already bonded with him!..." Sebastian snarled before storming off and slamming the door behind him.

Kurt had made his first enemy.

* * *

_1 hour later..._

Kurt and Blaine were in Blaine's room and he noticed that his boyfriend was staring at his arms in a weird way. He was also very quiet.

"Kurt, are you OK?" Blaine asked.

"Am I scrawny, Blaine?" Kurt had decided not to tell Blaine about Sebastian. Kurt may be small but this was his own battle.

"What?"

"Am I scrawny? Sebastian said I was."

"Ignore Sebastian, I think you're perfect." Blaine said, standing next to him.

"I don't. Everyone is really muscular and here I am with... Sticks." Kurt moaned, pointing at his arms.

"Look, I say don't change, but if you really want to prove a point, start using my weights." Blaine said pointing at them.

"Really? Are you sure?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, and I'll help you." Blaine smiled.

"Thanks Blaine..." Kurt said before they hugged each other.

Just then the door opened and Devon walked in.

"Dad!" Blaine shouted, "Do you mind?"

"Well I wouldn't usually disturb you two lovers, but Kurt, I have some news."

"Yes, Mr. Anderson?" Kurt said, blushing.

"You family is here."

"Really?! Where are they?!" Kurt exclaimed.

"Downstairs, outside my office."

"Come on Blaine, let's go!" Kurt grabbed Blaine's arm and pulled him out the room.

They arrived outside the office and three people were standing there. Kurt instantly recognized them.

"Dad! Finn! Carole!" Kurt squealed before running over to them.

"Kurt!" He dad replied before they hugged each other.

"Finn, Carole, it's so good to see you!" Kurt said, turning to them.

"Oh we've missed you so much Kurt!" Carole said.

"Nice to see you little bro." Finn said, fist bumping Kurt.

"Guys this is Blaine he's my..." Kurt didn't want to say boyfriend, "Friend."

"Nice to meet you guys." Blaine smiled, putting his hand up.

"You two have to show us around, it's beautiful..." Carole said, staring up at the decorated ceilings.

"Of cause." Kurt said, as they began to walk towards the stairs.

"Just like Hogwarts..." Finn muttered.

"Exactly what I thought..." Kurt replied putting his arm around Finn.

* * *

**A/N: REVIEW.**


	9. The Younger Ones

**A/N: A Sebastian and Hunter chapter which was from a suggestion AND my mind... Spooky :P**

* * *

Sebastian wanted to hurt Kurt, there was no doubt about it. He took away Blaine from him although he is well aware of what 'The Bond' means for the couple... Love. But then again Sebastian has no clue on that... But he does on revenge...

He knew he had to hurt Kurt, not just physically, but mentally too. He could hear Kurt and Blaine talking about how his "stupid" (according to Sebastian) family means so much to him and realized this would be his target. But he couldn't do it alone. He needed help from a Freshman, someone younger and stupider...

He was standing outside his room when the perfect partner walked past,

"Hunter!" He called.

"Yeah Sebastian?" Hunter replied.

"Can I see you in my office?"

"... It's a room Sebastian, not an office." Hunter frowned.

"Just get in." Sebastian snapped, through gritted teeth.

"Yes sir." Hunter said, speed walking in with his head down.

Sebastian walked in and shut the door behind him very slowly. The click made Hunter flinch.

"Is this a start of a horror movie, Sebastian?"

"No..." Sebastian laughed, "This is a favor I need from you. A job.

"What kind of job?"

"Well let me explain. As you know, Blaine and Kurt are bonded..."

"Yeah, it's awesome."

"...No it isn't Hunter, no it isn't."

"Why?" Hunter asked.

"Because Blaine should of been mine."

"What?"

"Blaine was supposed to bond with me but instead he goes off with Gayface!"

"Sebastian, you're gay too."

"Do you see wearing a t-shirt with feathers on it?" The was silence, "I rest my case."

"I still don't get it..."

"We need to eliminate Kurt. Destroy him and Blaine will be mine."

"He's not a candy bar..."

"Just shut up, OK? Kurt is very close to his family so if we want to get rid off them, you hear me? We need to "Dispose" shall we say, of that buffoon of his brother. I've seen him, I know he's in the building... If he looses one of his family members he will go into depression, become mentally unstable, suicide mode."

Hunter stayed silent.

"And then Kurt will be weak, vulnerable. And that is the perfect time to kill him."

"Kill?! You never said anything about killing!" Hunter shouted, standing up.

"Well I am and you're going to help me."

"Never! Kurt 's a good person!" Hunter replied, racing for the door, but Sebastian grabbed him by the shoulder.

"You listen to me, you are going to help me kill Kurt!"

"How would we? He's the White Wolf _and _I hear he has a temper! If you mess with a White Wolf, that's practically a death sentence!"

"He's been here what, 2 days? And everyone thinks he's amazingly talented? Wrong answer, he's a fool who has no control of his powers!"

"I will _never _help you!" Hunter yelled.

"Yes. You. Will." Sebastian glared.

"You can't force me. You're not an alpha."

Sebastian grabbed Hunter by the neck with one hand and pinned against the wall. He got his other hand and put it to Hunter's neck, before his claws extended.

"Sebastian... Stop... You're strangling me..." Hunter choked.

"You will help me or I will kill you!" Sebastian roared, digging in with his nails slightly.

"... Fine! Just let me go!" Hunter said, gasping for air. He fell to floor.

"Good. Now get out." Sebastian snapped, pointing towards the door. Hunter wasted no time and zoomed outside. He heard the door slam and put his head in his hands.

"What am I gonna do?..."


	10. The 'Power Cut'

**A/N: I need reviews to live!**

Blaine and Kurt were showing his family around the cool off area (Where you could shift if needed),

"We can't take you in right now because they'll be a lot of wolves who don't want strangers seeing them shift... No offence." Blaine said.

"None taken." Burt replied

"So... You're a werewolf, huh?" Finn asked to his step-brother, as they continued to walk on.

"Yep." Kurt said awkwardly, "It's got it's perks."

"I wish I was a werewolf, this place is so cool." Finn stared around in amazement. Kurt made a "Hmm." sound at Finn's comment.

"What? Is something wrong?"

"No it's just something more to me... Has dad told you?" Kurt asked.

"Have I told you what?" Burt asked, turning around.

_Blaine, do we tell him? About me being the White Wolf? _Kurt said telepathically.

**_They don't know?_**

_I don't think so..._

_**I think you probably should then. It's important.**_

_OK._

_"_Dad, Carole, Finn..." Kurt began, "The school discovered something about me the other day..."

"What's that?" Carole asked.

"I'm a White Wolf."

Kurt's family just stared at him, whilst Blaine whistled to himself.

"OK... So you point is?" Burt said

"The White Wolf is theonlypersonwhocandefeatthevampires." Kurt said in what go.

"What?" Finn said, with raised eyebrows.

"The White Wolf... Is the only person who can defeat the vampires." Kurt sighed. Burt flinched at the word "Vampires."

"Vampires? They're really too?!" Finn exclaimed.

"Woah, woah, woah. Did you just say you're the only who can _kill_ vampires?" Burt said, putting his hand of Kurt's shoulder.

"Yeah... The White Wolf is the fastest, strongest and bravest wolf to date. I'm the second one that's ever existed and the second one who can kill them..." Kurt said.

"Vampires..." Carole muttered.

"You do know about... About your mom, right?" Burt said, his voice cracking up.

Kurt nodded.

"What happened?" Finn asked.

"Later Finn." Carole said quietly.

"Are you sure about this Kurt?" His dad said, panicking.

"I'm sure. There were stories, prophecies, everything. I even transformed into a white wolf." Kurt grimaced.

"Awesome..." Finn muttered to himself.

"Explain more to me Kurt." Burt said, as they began to walk on wards.

Finn hung back from the rest of them. He wanted to look inside the cool off area but he didn't know if it was open.

"You can go there you know..." Said a voice behind Finn. He spun around to see 2 guys around age, one smiling sheepishly and the other looking down.

"I can?" Finn asked.

"Yeah. We'll take you in."

"Really?"

"Sure," The older looking one said, opening the door.

"Thanks dude." Finn grinned.

They walked inside and Finn was disappointed to see that there were no wolves in there. He sighed before turning around to see the two boys staring at him weirdly, and their backs on the doors.

"Are you guys OK?" Finn asked.

"Oh yeah..." The tall one said walking over to the light switch, "We're fine..."

He flipped the switch and and everywhere went pitch black. Finn couldn't see his way round and began to waving his arms but felt nothing. He couldn't see the boys either. He heard cracking and small moans but had no idea what was going on.

"Er... Was there a power cut?-" Finn was cut off by the sound off growling. He looked forward to see two pairs of glowing eyes glaring at him. He tried to run but he felt like he was glued to the floor. He saw the eyes get closer and closer to him and suddenly he was pushed to the floor. He felt the things climb on top of him and a surge of pain hit arm. It felt like he was being bitten by the things when another surge hit his leg. He felt like he was going to pass out but he heard a voice shout,

"Hey! What's going on in there?!"

And then, nothing.


	11. The Unusual Bites

**A/N: Hate cliffhangers? Well you need wait no more! Here is chapter 11...**

* * *

"He's waking up..."

"Oh Finn you're alive!"

"Who would do this?"

"When I find out who hurt Finn I'm gonna kick some ass."

"Dad, please..."

Finn slowly opened his eyes and it looked like he was in a hospital. He squinted around and saw a large bandage around his arm and a large on around his leg. Burt, Carole, Finn, Blaine and Mr. Anderson were staring at him.

"What happened?" Finn asked weakly.

"You don't remember?" Carole asked.

"No..."

"He took a beating to the head Carole, his memory may be a bit distorted for a while." Blaine said.

"Where am I?" Finn frowned.

"Well Finn, this is sort of the hospital, except it's one room and it's still in the school, which my wife runs for injured students." Mr. Anderson said, smiling slightly.

Finn realized there were other people his age in there except they all looked like they'd just heaved a few to many times...

"Where did these bandages come from?" Finn asked, trying to point at them, but he winced from the extreme pain.

"You were attacked Finn." Mr. Anderson's smile dropped.

"Attacked?" Finn choked.

"Yeah. My wife will be here soon with more information."

As if on cue, a woman walked in, wearing a doctors coat and carrying a clipboard. Kurt turned around and instantly knew this was Blaine's mother. She had the same hazel eyes and same friendly face, but her hair was a lighter brown, and she was slightly smaller than her son.

"Well wasn't that good timing? Guys, this is my wife, Lily. Finn, she'll explain everything." Devon said.

Lily smiled at everyone before turning to Finn.

"Your name is Finn, isn't it?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"Good, I've got right file..." She looked at her board, "OK Finn, so the main news is you weren't infected. So if you were worrying about you can rest now."

Finn nodded but a small part of him wished he was.

"But I was bitten... How can I not be infected?"

"Well after examining your wounds it seems as whoever did this to you knew what they were doing."

"Who were they?"

"We don't know. Mr. Mcfly explained to me that he heard you shouting when he walked passed, and when he went in and turned on the lights, the wolves looked at him before running out quickly. He couldn't tell who they were but he knew for sure there was only two of them. Did anyone let you in?"

"I... I don't remember..." Finn said, looking down.

"That's fine, sweetie, we'd expect that," Lily said sympathetically, "but these wounds are quiet... Different..."

"How? Is everything OK?" Carole said, nervously.

"He fine don't worry."

Carole sighed and Burt patted her on the back.

"What makes these bite marks unusual is that they weren't deep enough to infect him, but they were deep enough to make him bleed... And you did bleed dangerous amounts blood..." Lily said, looking at her board.

"Which means, whoever did this didn't want to infect him, they wanted to hurt him... Or even kill him..." Devon said with concerned eyes.

Carole gasped at this and Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand, who mouthed, "It will be fine."

"Kill?" Burt questioned.

"Were making an inquiry to the whole school. We will find out did this to Finn, even if it takes ten years. What they did was very serious." Devon nodded.

"Now, because it's nearly Christmas, I'm not going to make you stay here Finn, you seem to be recovering well, just take it easy. You can leave when your ready." Lily said before turning towards the door.

"Thank you so much!" Carole said.

"My pleasure."

"Yeah, thanks a bunch, ma'm!" Finn called.

She simply smiled at him before shutting the door behind him.

* * *

The whole school had been asked to go to an assembly apart from Blaine and Kurt. They had been with Burt and Carole when this had happened.

Everyone sat down on the chairs silently and waited for Mr. Anderson to arrive. The deadly silence was broken from a door being whacked open by Mr. Anderson. He stormed down the side of the room and went over to the podium.

"Appalling," He said, "is all this is. Never in this schools _history_ has a wolf attacked a human _on purpose!_"

Whispers came from the whole crowd of teenagers.

"A member of this school's brother was attacked this morning! He lost a serious amount of blood and he could of died! This is unacceptable and we won't stand for it!" He shouted.

A look of shock was on everyone's faces.

"Whoever did this, should come forward now, for a less severe punishment!"

Sebastian and Hunter slid down there chair's slightly.

"If no one comes forward by the end of the week!... The Wolf Council will get involved!"

Everyone gasped at this and Sebastian had a look of terror on his face.

"If _anyone_ knows _anything_ about this, please see me in my office! That is all."

Hunter just sat there staring at his partner. They had no idea what to do...

* * *

**A/N: R.I.P Robbin Williams :( Remember watching Flubber when I was little :)**


	12. The First In 200 Years

**A/N: Please read! Although this part of the story is set in December the full moon was before Kurt shifted in front of everyone. PLEASE KEEP THAT INFORMATION STORED IN YOUR BRAINS!**

* * *

_Christmas Eve (I know it's a time jump but doesn't the show do it all the time? Please don't hate)-_

After the assembly last Sunday, mother nature had taken it upon herself to cause a long snow storm which had blocked off all the main roads, meaning main school was canceled. Kurt still hadn't had a chance to go there yet, although he was happy about this. A new school scared him. Everyone else had gone home for the holidays apart from the Anderson family who lived here and the Hudson-Hummel's, who couldn't go back to Lima with Kurt with them.

Kurt and his family were in the common room having their annual viewing of 'Home Alone' when Kurt turned to his dad.

"Dad, can I ask you something?"

"Sure kiddo, fire away."

"Why can't I go back to Lima?"

"Well since you shifted there's been a lot of talk on the "wolf-man" around town. Karofsky has told a lot of people but because it was just you two there when it happened, there's no proof so hunters can't kill you, but they're suspicious. If they found you on a full moon... They'd kill you. " His dad grimaced.

"Hunters?!" Kurt exclaimed, standing up.

"Yeah..."

"How could they do such a thing! How could Karofsky do such a thing!" Kurt yelled.

"I know it's bad, son, I really do..."

This made Kurt seriously angry with Karofsky. He hated him before but now he was just full of disgust. It was bottled inside him but he could he feel the lid coming loose.

"Do you mind if I just go out for a minute... To cool off?" Kurt asked. His dad nodded.

"Thanks." He ran towards the door, "No following me Finn!"

"OK!..." Finn said, "Wait a sec..."

* * *

Kurt ran outside into the yard, making sure no one could see him. He wanted to smash something but this garden was just too nice. Kurt may be a little more "animal" but he still cared about fashion and decor, like it was nobodies business. He decided the woods would be more appropriate as long as he didn't cross the Westerville to Lima borderlines. He ran for about 5 minutes before stopping.

A large tree had fallen down to the ground and Kurt saw this as a perfect target. He picked it up like it was a tooth pick and threw it towards the darkness...

"GOD! WHY IS MY LIFE SO HARD!" He yelled at the top of his voice.

"You're very strong for someone so small..." Said a voice behind him.

Kurt spun around and was hit with an intoxicating smell. It smelt like blood... And decay...

"Who said that?" He called.

A man came stepped forward and looked at Kurt. He was very tall and muscular but quite pale. He had stumble and dark hair which were both messy and had various... Things in them. He was wearing a very long coat which was extremely dirty, ripped and it had blood on it... _Blood. Run Kurt, RUN!_

Kurt turned around and began to run. There was no way this guy could keep up with a werewolf, right? Right?...

As Kurt ran, so did the guy and he was quicker than Kurt thought he was going to be. He grabbed Kurt's neck and pinned him against a tree.

"Whatever I did I sorry!" Kurt squirmed.

"You were born, that's what you did wrong! You stupid werewolves are dirty little mutts!" The guy snarled at him.

"W-werewolves? What are y-you talking about!" Kurt squealed, trying not to give anything away.

"Don't play stupid with me boy, I know what you are, I can practically smell it on you!"

Kurt continued to move around but this guy was strong, he was going no where any time soon.

"Let me go!" Kurt yelled.

"Why would I let you go! Killing mutts is fun!" He laughed, evilly.

"How can you kill me! You have no weapons! You're just a human!"

The guy smirked at this and laughed again. He opened his mouth wide and hissed at Kurt, showing deadly looking fangs. His eyes had even turned crimson red.

"Vampire..." Kurt whispered.

"Finally you guessed it!" He said sarcastically, "Now say you last words you fleabag, because I enjoy killing the likes of you!"

"You kill wolves for the fun of it?!" Kurt exclaimed.

"Probably not the most moving last words I've ever heard but, yes," He grinned, "I do kill the likes of you for fun!"

Kurt realized this guy didn't know he was the white wolf, and just thought he was some random werewolf. He knew this vampire would be scared like there was no tomorrow if he saw Kurt, in his wolf form.

The guy opened his mouth wide, ready to bite, and Kurt shut his eyes, and imagined himself as a wolf. The next thing he knew, claws were extended from his fingers. He scratched the guy hard on the face, who stumbled backwards slightly, and fell on the floor, but that didn't hurt him at all.

"Us that the best you got, mutt?" He sneered. Kurt just laughed at him, now showing his canines too.

"You have no idea who I am, do you..." Kurt said, walking over to him, slowly. Kurt knew he had to freak this guy out, big time, if he was going to make it home alive.

"You're an imbecile, that's who you are!" The vampire spat. Bones could be heard cracking, which sounded excruciating, but had no effect on wolves. Kurt's eyes began to glow.

"You're an omega! How do you expect to be so special!"

"You'll see..."

Kurt felt his clothes ripping but he didn't care, they were for shift practices anyway... Kurt knelt down on one knee (and no, this was a proposal) and looked the vampire straight in the eye, who looked slightly frightened now.

"It's pay back time."

In a blur Kurt had full shifted into his wolf form. A look of terror appeared on the vampires face and Kurt growled at him as if to say "Be afraid, be very afraid!".

"The White Wolf..." The vampire muttered, scared like crazy.

He tried to run away but Kurt jumped on him and snapped his jaws at him. This is what you get for killing innocent humans, werewolves, and probably other mystical creatures... He arched his neck back and opened his mouth wide. The vampire could see what was coming. He snapped his head forward at the vampire and bite hard into his shoulder. He heard somewhere that if a werewolf bites a vampire, and vice versa, they die. This was crucial for Kurt for when the battle came and to be honest, he didn't really want to rip vampires to shreds like some may, human or not.

The vampire slumped to the ground, motionless. Kurt backed away slowly, not transforming back, for safety. He wasn't proud of what he did, but this vampire could of gone on a hurt other people, people he loved or people who had done nothing wrong. He just had to keep telling himself that.

* * *

Kurt ran back into the house as quickly as he could, before anyone saw him naked. He ran into his room and put on the first clothes he could find. Then he ran back down stairs and went to find Mr. Anderson. He knocked on the door but there was no answer.

"Kurt?" Someone said.

Kurt swiveled around to find Mr. Anderson staring at him.

"I though you'd be in there sir, sorry."

"I don't live there, you know..." He laughed. He noticed Kurt was out of breathe, "You okay there, Kurt?"

"No! I went into the woods to cool off, not far from the house, maybe five minutes, and this vampires stopped me-"

"Vampire! Oh dear... Go on! Go on!"

"And he tried to kill me and I had no choice but to shift. He stilled would of killed me so I had to... Kill him." Kurt said looking down, "I'm not happy that I had to do that..."

"Buddy it's OK..." Mr. Anderson walked over to him and patted him on the back, "It was for your own safety and who knows what he may have done if you hadn't killed him..." Those words hit Kurt like a ton of bricks.

"But sir, if a vampire is here does that mean...?"

Mr. Anderson nodded, "They are coming. This is the first time one has appeared here in 200 years, so they are coming, they're just not close. "

"How can you tell?"

"You must of smelt the vampire right?" Kurt nodded, "Imagine that, just a thousand times stronger."

"Gross... But what are we gonna do?"

"Alert the pack."

* * *

**A/N: BTW the next chapter won't be uploaded until 15th august, night time and my time zone is BST (British Summer Time or UTC+1) so if your in other countries sorry about that :(**


	13. The Meeting

**A/N: Sorry this chapter was posted a day late! Been busy ****_all _****of yesterday and when I got home I was like "Girl, you need your sleep!" -_-**

* * *

After Lily had examined Kurt for any vampire bites and getting the all clear, Mr. Anderson knew there needed to be a meeting with the pack. Christmas or not, many lives could be in danger here. They are vicious creatures and you should never listen to what Twilight says about them. He quickly ran outside to the backyard and shifted, before lifting his head back and howling. The howl of an Alpha was the most loudest, powerfulest (Is that a word?), and frankly, the most scariest. If they howled, the whole pack had to go to them, and obey their every need. There was no way out of that.

* * *

Slowly, werewolf families trickled in, one by one, all with looks of confusion or worry on their faces. Why had they called him at this time of night?

"What happened?" Said, Theo Thompson, Jeff's dad.

"What's wrong, Devon?" Mr. Mcfly asked.

"We're in danger Myles," Mr. Anderson said, turning to his beta, "the vampires are near."

Everyone gasped at this.

"But it can't be- We would be able to smell them from here!" Mr. Thompson exclaimed.

"Kurt Hummel was attacked by one, just minutes ago. If the White Wolf was scared then we need to be alert."

Everyone huddled closer together.

"What are we to do?" said James Malvic, Thad's dad. His wife, Kaitlin, hanging onto his arm.

"Train and fight. There is no other option."

Everyone looked at each other for a second before turning back to their alpha, nodding.

"Whether you fight or not, that is up to you, we won't judge you if you choose not to do. Anyone, male and female, can fight if they wish, as long as they are over sixteen."

"What if you're sixteen sir?" David asked.

"You may fight. For those of you who don't choose to fight, it is your responsibility to help each other and the younger members to safety. The Lima pack has agreed that you can shelter in the base."

"Are they going to every pack?" Mr. Mcfly asked.

"No, just ours. They swore revenge on our pack, and just our pack after the attack all those years ago."

There was silence.

"If you choose to fight, training starts December 26th, I know what you were thinking, 'Why are we training? we have the White Wolf!' well guys, the poort child is only sixteen, he can't take down all those vampires alone, be he is they only one who can destroy their leader... We will be prepared, unlike last time. So go home guys and enjoy Christmas while it lasts."

Everyone turned away slowly with frightened or sad looks on their faces. They all knew this wasn't going to be easy. Devon could see families being torn apart and if training decreased that number, he would train every day. Mr. Mcfly walked over to him.

"Are you sure this was just another random vampire, Devon?" He asked.

"There hasn't been one in 200 hundred years, Myles."

"Oh."

No one was safe.

* * *

Kurt and Blaine had been allowed to miss out on the meeting because they pretty much knew what was going on. They were both lying down on Blaine's bed and Blaine had his arm around his lover.

"You were very today, Kurt, I don't think I could of ever done that."

"I killed someone Blaine... And not very nicely..." Kurt muttered.

"Kurt, you could of died..."

"Blaine, you didn't see what happened, I was horrible!"

"Did you scare him?" He laughed.

"Actually I did."

"Oh..."

"I don't know what came over me, I just remember myself walking over to him, like really slowly, and said 'It's pay back time.' in a mean way..."

"He's a vampire Kurt! If you hadn't done anything he would of gone all sucky, sucky!" Blaine made the shape of fangs with his fingers.

Kurt laughed at this, "Thanks Blaine, you always know how to cheer me up."

"What I lack in height, I compensate with humor." Blaine grinned.

"You sure do." Kurt said, kissing him on the lips.

Blaine loved it when Kurt kissed him. It was like nothing could ever stop them kissing and if they did, Kurt would probably kick there ass, he has a temper. But something strange happened inside Blaine and he needed to express it.

"I love you Kurt." He said, looking down at him. Kurt stared at him, with a slightly open mouth. _I know we've bonded but that's still a big moment! Blaine you fool!  
_

But that turned into a smile.

"I love you too Blainy Days."


	14. The Fear Factor

**A/N: Hello! Please check out my new story! I'd really appreciate it :)**

* * *

_December 26th-_

Christmas had gone quick for Kurt, as usual. He gotten a few gift's not many, because no one truly knew what Kurt ever wanted. He'd gotten money, and lots of it, off his dad which he was sure would be going towards clothes, chocolate off Finn because he had no clue on Kurt's likes, Carole had managed to find a book on Broadway which Kurt loved to read and Blaine had surprisingly, gotten him his first ever bow tie. Red, his favorite color. These are the sort of things you need to know as a couple.

Kurt and Blaine were in his room, sitting on the bed,

"Are you going to train, Blaine?" Kurt asked.

"I don't know... I haven't really thought about it, I guess." Blaine replied, shrugging.

"I _have_ to... And here's the worst part. I have to defeat the leader. The strongest vampire in a clan." Kurt sighed.

"It'll be fine, Kurt. Besides, you already ripped that other blood-sucker to shreds."

"Blaine please, I didn't rip it to shreds, that's not my style."

"Oh, so there's a style now, is there?" Blaine joked.

"Shut up Blaine." Kurt laughed, whacking Blaine's arm.

"Ow... Kurt, you don't know how strong you are, do you?" Blaine said, rubbing his arm.

"Erm... Very strong?"

"_Very_ strong." Blaine agreed.

"Well, at least I can kick Sebastian's ass..." Kurt muttered.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing!"

Blaine gave him a weird look then looked at his watch, "What time does training start, again?"

"6 o'clock."

"It's half 5." Blaine said, biting his lip.

"There's still time to decide."

"It's just, I want to be loyal to my pack and I don't want to leave you alone, but I don't think I can face a vampire without crying like a baby..." Blaine laughed, nervously.

"Crying like a baby? Really? Remember, you're the one who pulled me away from Sebastian, when I was literally about to burst into fur and fangs. I wouldn't of done that I were you." Kurt put his hand on Blaine's shoulder.

"Wes, Nick and Jeff were with me." Blaine said, looking down.

"Blaine! Stop making excuses! You're good enough to fight a vampire!"

"No I'm not."

Kurt stood up and grabbed Blaine's hand, "Come on, Blaine! You're coming with me!" He began to pull his lover towards the door.

"Awww Kurt..."

* * *

"Thank you for everyone that showed up." Mr. Anderson called, "I'm glad so many of you came."

Kurt looked round the room. He recognized a few parents, teachers, Nick, Hunter, Wes, Thad, and... Sebastian. And Blaine of cause.

"So, me and Mr. Mcfly were discussing, and we agreed to get your fighting skills it top shape. We don't know when they're going to attack. It could be tomorrow, it could be in a month, no one knows." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"OK, so I want you guys to split off into pairs, and practice your fighting skills, wolf form or not, use the punching bags, use the weights, race each other, I don't care what you do but we need to be prepared, got it?"

"Got it." Everyone replied, before spilting off into pairs and spreading around the room.

"Kurt can I have a word?" Called Mr. Anderson.

"Yes sir." He replied, before walking over.

"OK, as you're the White Wolf, speed, strength and control aren't a problem for you, are they?"

"Not really."

"That's good to hear, so what I want you to work on is your fear factor."

"My fear factor?" Kurt asked.

"The fear you give off. Vampires will fear you anyway apart from the leader, but you should still make them very afraid. They'll be terrified if you act like your the worst of the worst."

"How though?"

"I don't know... You could practice growling? snarling? I've heard some growls that sound like whimpers and that's not what you need... Oh I know, weights! Building up your human muscles will also help your wolf muscles, I've seen some ripped wolves, they scary as hell. You would _not_ mess with them."

"OK... I think I get what you mean."

"Good, good."

"Thanks sir, I'll think I'll work on my own for this." He said walking towards Blaine.

"Everything okay?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, I have to practice my "fear factor" though..." He made quotation marks with his hands.

"What's that?"

"Long story, anyway, I have work alone on this so you should work Wes today."

"Good idea. See you later?"

"Yeah, see ya." Kurt kissed Blaine on the cheek before walking away.

* * *

Kurt had decided to use weights for a while. He really did need some muscles... He accidentally used one that was way to heavy for him and fell backwards with it on top of him. Luckily on Thad saw, who was there and helped him up. He showed Kurt which weights would be best for him and left him to it.

"This... Isn't... So bad..." Kurt muttered to himself.

"Look at little pancake face, Hunter! Isn't he just the cutest!" He heard a voice saw behind him. Sebastian.

"What now, Sebastian?"

"I'm just saying, small woodland creatures trying to lift weight's make's me smile." Sebastian said in the most patronizing way.

"Piss off."

"Fine, fine, what evs, Pinocchio..." Sebastian laughed, walking away.

Kurt frowned at him, "Why does everyone say that?..."

* * *

**A/N: I can't scream... *Sniff***


	15. The Vampire Clan

**A/N: A vampire perspective chapter with a little twist and a face you all know... Sorry this took me so long to update :(**

* * *

A vampire, by the name of Robinson, had been surveying the area for hikers in the forest to feed on when he came across something. A body. And this wasn't just the body of anyone, it was a vampires body, a vampire he knew. The thing was slumped on a large rock, motionless and pale... Even for a vampire... The was no way the vamp was alive. He went closer and noticed his left shoulder was covered in dry blood and when he rolled down his coat, it revealed a bite mark...

"Mutt..." Robinson spat in disgust. He could even smell the stupid wolf in air...

Robinson shuddered before slowly picking up the body. He turned around and began to run back as quickly as he could where the rest of the clan was...

Finally, after a short 5 minutes of running past trees, rocks, and lakes, he had arrived. Super speed came in handy for many reasons. He walks towards where the rest of his clan was, surrounded by a fire, and dumped to body down onto the floor. It startled the others but when they looked closer, they gasped. Their friend was dead.

"Who did this?!" One exclaimed.

"Yeah! Who?!" Another said.

"A werewolf-" They all hissed at the word, "A werewolf did this!"

"What's going on? What's all this noise?!" Shouted someone, followed by a few whimpers.

The master had arrived, who went by the name of Vladimir although no one thinks that's his real one... He was very tall and lean, and had dark hair the was slicked back, accompanied by stubble. He often wore long coats with chains on them and he had an evil look in his eyes which black, like coal. And to top it off... He had a British accent... No one knew where he came from, but rumors were, he was the surviving vampire, who swore revenge of the werewolves... But there was something darker to him, no one knew of...

"It's Russell, sir! He's dead!" Robinson shouted.

"Dead? How?" Vladimir questioned.

"A werewolf, master." Robinson said, quietly.

"A werewolf!" Vladimir yelled, making others frightened. He could do that... He walked closer to the body and observed it, whilst everyone stayed quiet.

"... Killed in one bite... This wolf knew what he or she was doing... Wait a second..." His eyes widened and touched the body, picking up white fur, "There's white fur on it..."

He stood up and showed everyone, making them cower. Everyone knew who the White Wolf was...

"He has returned..." Vladimir whispered, "... The White Wolf has returned!" He yelled, now frightened too.

"What's going on?" Said a female voice. Quinn Fabray walked forward with a confused look on her face...

"Quinn..." Robinson said, but he couldn't finish his sentence. He looked at the body, nervously.

"Uncle, what's happening?" She asked, to Robinson, walk forward some more.

"I-" Robinson began.

"Rob, no..." Vladimir said, putting his hand up.

Quinn looked down to see a body lying there... Dead. But it wasn't any body, it was someone she was close too... Very close...

"Who did this?!" She hissed, "Well? WHO?!"

"A werewolf..." Robinson said, glancing up at her.

"A-A werewolf?!" She stuttered, "No, no, no,no..."

"Quinn, I'm so sorry-"

"NO! THIS IS NOT HAPPENING! NO!" She said beginning to cry. She slumped down next to body and put her arms around him. She caught the wolf's smell and it was familiar, but she couldn't put her finger on it... But that didn't matter right now...

"I'm gonna find this wolf!" She screamed, "AND I'M GONNA KILL HIM!"

"Quinn, don't do this-" Robinson walked towards her but she was already running away.

She didn't care what anyone said, she was going to kill this wolf. She didn't care if she went with him, he was going to die, one horrible way or another. No one kills Quinn's father and get's away with it...

* * *

Kurt was in his room that night, reading by himself. Blaine was helping his mom and Kurt's family had gone home... He turned to page when suddenly there was a sharp pain in his head. And by sharp, I mean sharp, sharp. So much he fell of his bed and onto the floor. He was in a cradle position on the floor, and when he opened his eyes, he could of sworn, he could see loads of red eyes staring at him, shadows towering over him, people shouting in his head...

He felt targeted.

* * *

**A/N: Look, I know it's a little chapter but I just can't write really long chapters, I'm not that sort of person... You're probably thinking "Well why are you on frigging Fanfiction?!"... Anyway, I wanted to leave a cliffhanger and bring someone we all know as an enemy... So here you are :)**


	16. The Prophecy And The Witch

**A/N: OMG! SO, SO, SORRY I ONLY JUST UPLOADED THIS, I JUST GOT BACK FROM A HOLIDAY...**

* * *

That night, Mr. Anderson was in his office, minding his own business, when there was a small knock on the door,

"Come in." He called.

The door opened and a woman walked in. Her expression looked worried but that was not Anderson's concern. He knew this woman.

"Shelby," He said, standing up, "What's brings you here?"

"I've come to help." Shelby replied. He face was deadly serious.

"Help? How?"

"I've come to help Kurt Hummel."

* * *

The next day, Kurt had been in the common room, watching a film with Blaine, when Mr. Anderson walked in.

"Dad?" Blaine said, "What are you doing here?" His dad usually just left the younger pack to themselves whilst he did his job.

"It's Kurt son."

"What about me?" Kurt asked, looking up.

"There's someone who wants to see you."

"Oh..." Kurt said quietly.

"Come with me." Mr. Anderson beckoned him.

Kurt nodded and got up, waving to Blaine, before going over to his mentor and out the door...

* * *

Kurt and Mr. Anderson walked down the corridors until they reached his office. He opened the door and Kurt stepped inside, to be faced with a face he knew.

"Shelby?" He said, slightly shocked.

"Hello Kurt." She said, looking concerned.

Kurt didn't notice Mr. Anderson slip out the door.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, sitting down next to her.

"I've come to help you Kurt. I sensed you were troubled with all this werewolf business."

"Y-You know about me?" Kurt stuttered.

"Don't be shocked, I'm part of your world myself."

"You're are werewolf?" Kurt said, not being able to imagine that thought.

"No, no, no..." She smiled, "I'm a witch... Don't worry, a good one."

"Woah..." Kurt said. A small part of him wished magic was part of his gifts. She smiled at him before looking worried again.

"Has Devon told you about... About your mother?" She asked.

"Yes." Was all Kurt could say.

"Well, I'd like to tell you, I'm the witch who discovered the prophecy about you."

"You are?!"

"Yes. Would you like me to explain?"

"Please!" Kurt pleaded.

"OK, so here's how it went..."

**1992- The year before Kurt was born...**

**Shelby, at this time, had discovered her powers, and was constantly studying them. There was no telling as to what they could do. She helped other's lives all the time. Some knew of it, some didn't. Certain people found magic a bit too much...**

**She had been studying in her house, on an November's night, when a horrible cold feeling had came inside her. At first, she believed she was just cold, and went to shut the window, but after that, the feeling still lingered. She pushed it to one side, continuing with her work, when the feeling grew bigger, and stronger, and so much more painful. She felt as those she was going to explode, when suddenly, she found herself reciting words. They went something by this...**

_**A boy will be born, on a May's night,**_

_**He will be great, his fur will be white,**_

_**And whilst other's see this as something great,**_

_**Other's see this as a reason to hate,**_

_**When the boy reaches four, he will see,**_

_**That his body's keeper, will have to flee,**_

_**or else, he and his model will be in danger,**_

_**from the darkness of an evil stranger,**_

_**The darkness may not show a fight,**_

_**But in future, on December's night,**_

_**they will return, with so much power,**_

_**blood will be spilled , they will devour, **_

_**But what the boy may now not know,**_

_**is as his power's begin to show,**_

_**he will be able to defeat the dark,**_

_**but only if he chooses to be a part...**_

**Shelby had no clue as to what this meant. But then a vision came to her. A vision of a woman. She could see her, working in what looked like a hospital. She knew those words had something to do with her. She was able to see a name tag on the woman, 'reading Elizabeth Hummel' and knew she had to find her.**

**After going through many records, Shelby managed to find her record, and find her address. She visited the woman straight away, who at first was scared. She saw Elizabeth putting her hands around her stomach, for protection, which Shelby guessed was because the woman was pregnant. Shelby explained she was a witch and showed her magic, which made Elizabeth relax slightly for some reason. She invited Shelby in and began to talk.**

**"So why have you visited me?" Elizabeth asked, "I don't believe we've met."**

**"I had a prophecy, a vision if you say... Which I believe was about you."**

**"About me?..."**

**Shelby began to recite the prophecy and then explaining how she'd had a vision of Elizabeth.**

**"I see..." Was all Elizabeth said.**

**"Do you know what any of this means? What about the part about white fur?" Shelby asked.**

**Elizabeth flinched a the words 'white fur' and hesitated before speaking, "... My family are all werewolves. Meaning I am and meaning my son will be one too."**

**"Interesting..." Shelby knew lots on Lycans.**

**"It also means he will have White fur... He'll be a 'White Coated Wolf'." She said, smiling down at her baby bump.**

**"Anything else?" Shelby asked.**

**"No... I don't know about the rest..." She muttered.**

**"OK, well thank you for your time." Shelby replied, before standing up and leaving. They both said nothing.**

**As Shelby drove home, something didn't see right. The prophecy stated a lot about 'The Darkness' and 'blood being spilled'. She needed to know what this meant.**

**1997**

**For just over four years, Shelby read, and re-read the prophecy, she'd written down. Nothing came to her, and it was starting to get to her. What if the Elizabeth was in danger? What if her son was in danger? What was 'The Darkness'. Sadly though, the women weren't the only two who knew of the prophecy...**

**Shelby was at home, in May, when the was a loud knock at the door. She got up, and went over to it, but something didn't feel right. She slowly opened the door, to be hit hard in the stomach, knocking her to the floor. She looked up to see and a tall man staring at her with red eyes. Vampire eyes.**

**"What are you-"**

**The man stormed past her and went into her study. He started to go threw her books, potions until he found the paper with the prophecy on it.**

**"Don't touch that!" Shelby yelled.**

**"To late, little lady, we've already heard it." He laughed evilly. Shelby remembered vampires had super hearing... What if they'd heard it?**

**The vampire read the paper. **

**"Who is this about? Who is the boy's mother?"**

**"What do you want with her?-"  
**

**"I know what this prophecy means... I know the woman made the white wolf! She deserves to die!"**

**"How dare you!"**

**"WHERE IS SHE!" He yelled, before grabbing Shelby.**

**"I won't tell you! You can't make me say!"**

**"I think you'll find I will..."  
**

**His eyes turned from crimson red to coal black. Shelby knew what was happening. She was being controlled, a gift vampires had. She found herself saying things she'd never manage to get out of,**

**"Who is the mother of the White Wolf?" The vampire asked.**

**"Elizabeth Hummel." She **

**"Where do they live."**

**"415 Whitman Avenue."**

**"Good." He smiled, darkly.**

**He dropped her and walked out the door, laughing. She stared at it for a second, before grabbing her phone, ringing Elizabeth,**

**"Come on... Pick up, pick up, pick up..." Shelby muttered.**

_**Hello?**_

**"Elizabeth, it's me Shelby!"**

_**Shelby? What's going on?**_

**"You need to leave your house! Now!"**

_**What? Why?**_

**"Vampires! They're coming!"**

_**What?!**_

**"Get out the house! Get Burt to take Kurt away!"**

_**I-I-**_

**"Please Elizabeth, they want to kill you because you created the White Wolf! They're going to kill you if you don't go now!"**

_**I can't leave Kurt! I can't leave Burt!  
**_

**"If you stay, they could die too! You three need to leave but seperately!"**

_**Fine!**_

**Elizabeth hung up the phone.**

**Back to the present.**

"So you see Kurt, your dad left quickly with you, and she left... You know the rest..."

"You told them?..." Kurt said weakly.

"Kurt, I was controlled, they forced me to say it. I couldn't get out of it..." Shelby said, hanging her head in shame.

"I-I-I... I don't know what to say..."

"You don't have to say everything."

"... I can at least say thanks. Thank you so much."

* * *

**A/N: Just did the ALS Ice Bucket challenge! God, it was cold, but if you get nominated, do it!**


	17. The Attack

**A/N: Hello everyone so, this is very important chapter which will finally begin the main plot of the story. Also if you like glee stories with the supernatural touch, search Lima, Ohio: The Other, Other Hellmouth. It's a Buffy the Vampire Slayer crossover story but theres only a few characters from that show: Buffy, Angel and Spike. It's set in Lima (DUH!) Not going to reveal much but its got everyone's favorite ships are in it and its not just vampires, its got werewolves, witches, mummies, dentist killers, invisible girls, physics, evil puppets, and more... :) Check it out!**

* * *

"So... Ms. Corcoran, is that all you needed from me?" Kurt asked.

"It is, but I'll be around the building from now on, if you need me." Shelby replied.

"Why's that?"

"Sometimes witches have visions. If I have one and I'm at home, I might be able to reach you guys in time. Westerville is a bit of a drive from Lima."

"Oh, OK, well thanks, again." Kurt smiled, before standing up, "I'll just let myself out."

Shelby simply nodded at him, before leaving and shutting the door behind him.

* * *

Kurt began to walk up the main stairs in the Anderson Home when his awesome hearing heard music...

_...All around me are familiar faces_  
_Worn out places_  
_Worn out faces..._

Kurt knew that song, in fact, he loved that song. But something sounded different about it. He listened for a moment before continuing to walk up the stairs, the music growing louder.

_...Bright and early for their daily races_  
_Going nowhere_  
_Going nowhere_  
_Their tears are filling up their glasses_  
_No expression_  
_No expression..._

He reached the top and turned left, heading for his room. He thought someone's speakers were just playing too loud but that voice didn't sound like Curt Smith... It didn't sound like Roland Orzabal either... He still couldn't make out who it was, so he walked on, confused...

_...Hide my head I wanna drown my sorrow_  
_No tomorrow_  
_No tomorrow..._

Kurt arrived at his door, the music now extremely loud. He put the key in the door lock, when he realized the song was coming from Blaine's room. He turned around, and went to investigate...

_...And I find it kind of funny..._  
_I find it kind of sad_  
_The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had_  
_I find it hard to tell you_  
_I find it hard to take_  
_When people run in circles it's a very very..._

He opened the door, to see Blaine, Nick, Jeff, and Wes in there. They were all on instruments: Nick on Drums, Wes on Keyboard, Jeff on Bass and Blaine on Guitar, also singing. They all joined in on the chorus...

_...Mad world_  
_Mad world_  
_Mad world_  
_Mad world..._

Blaine noticed Kurt and nodded towards the microphone as if to say, 'wanna go?' and Kurt shook his head. Blaine then made a facial expression that said, 'Aww come on!' and Kurt smiled before nodding and taking Blaine's spot as singer...

_...Children waiting for the day they feel good_  
_Happy birthday_  
_Happy birthday_

_And to feel the way that every child should_  
_Sit and listen_  
_Sit and listen_

_Went to school and I was very nervous_  
_No one knew me_  
_No one knew me_

_Hello teacher tell me what's my lesson_  
_Look right through me_  
_Look right through me_

_And I find it kind of funny_  
_I find it kind of sad_  
_The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had_  
_I find it hard to tell you_  
_'Cos I find it hard to take_  
_When people run in circles it's a very very,_

_Mad world_  
_Mad world_  
_Mad World_  
_Mad world_

The guys were shocked and amazed at just how high Kurt could go. They all eyed each other, thinking the same thing...

_And I find it kind of funny_

_I find it kind of sad_  
_The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had_  
_I find it hard to tell you_  
_'Cos I find it hard to take_  
_When people run in circles it's a very very_

_Mad world_  
_Mad world_  
_Halargian world_  
_Mad world_

They finished the song, putting down the guitars, and drum sticks. They all stared at Kurt, with a look of awe on them.

"What?" Kurt laughed.

"Kurt... You didn't tell us you could sing..." Blaine said.

"I didn't think anyone would care here... They didn't at McKinley."

"Dude, you have to join the Warblers!" Jeff exclaimed.

"The what?" Kurt asked.

"The Warblers! Dalton's show choir group, your voice is awesome!" Nick said.

"Really?"

"Yes!" All them said.

"Oh..."

"The moment we go back to school, you're getting into the Warblers!" Blaine grinned.

Just then, Blaine's mom walked in,

"Very nice, boys." Lily smiled.

"Mom..." Blaine moaned, blushing slightly.

"What? Can I not compliment my own son and his friends?" She laughed.

"... What is it, mom?" Blaine said, changing the subject, and glaring at her.

"We've ran out of milk, can you go get some?" She asked her son.

"We have milk."

"No, we have milk _in your head_. In reality, we're all out. I saw plenty of you eating cereal without it this morning. My eyes don't lie." She frowned slightly.

"But mom-"

"No buts, go."

"I'll do it." Kurt piped up.

"Really Kurt? Are you sure?" Lily asked.

"Yeah. I need some air."

"Well if you're OK with it, then I am. Thank you Kurt." She turned around and headed for the door, "Why can't my kids be like that?..."

* * *

Quinn had been tracking that stupid werewolf's scent for days on end. When all hope seemed lost, Quinn came across a large house in Westerville. The moment it came into view, she also got a terrible scent of wet dog. It seemed like there were loads of them, which made Quinn want to throw up from the intoxicating smell.

She decided to 'camp' outside there and wait for the right one to come out. Going in there is practically a death sentence. So there was no choice but to simply wait until the right one came out. Sounds stupid but it'll work...

This day, Quinn had been watching the main doors, when she saw a guy come out, and get in a car. She knew he was the one and wanted to rip to shreds but not here, it had to be somewhere else. The car drove out the drive and began to go down the main one. That was Quinn's cue... Pun not intended...

* * *

Kurt was driving down the main road, but something felt odd. Everywhere was quiet and the road was deserted. Not a car insight. Kurt turned the corner again, to be faced with another empty road. He continued to drive, when a woman stepped in the middle of road, and not moving. Kurt braked his car, which made a large *SCREECH!* sound. He got of his vehicle, slamming the door and looking at the woman, who gasped for some reason.

"Erm... Are you okay?" He asked, nervously.

"You." She spat, walking closer.

"Er-"

Suddenly, the woman grabbed Kurt by the top of his shirt, and pushed his against the tree near by. Kurt could now see who it was. Quinn Fabray.

"Quinn! What are you!-"

"YOU ASSHOLE! YOU BASTARD!" She shouted at him.

"QUINN! What are you talking about!?" He exclaimed. The girl had gone insane.

"HA! You know for well what I'm on about!"

"I honestly have no clue!"

"YOU KILLED HIM! YOU KILLED MY DAD!"

"What?! Quinn, I'd never do anything like that-"

All of a sudden, Quinn punched Kurt hard in the face, sending it to one side. He felt 'that' feeling inside him, but this time it was boiling hot, like anger was about to burst out of him. He slowly looked back at her, with now glowing eyes. A flash of fear went across Quinn's face but that was replaced by another punch from her. Kurt was getting really angry now... _Oh shit! I'm not good at control at all!_ The girl obviously had no idea what Kurt was.

"You really shouldn't of done that Quinn!" He growled at her, and pushing her away.

"Oh boohoo, Kurt! I'm not afraid of you!" She spat, glaring at him. He eyes began to turn a horrible crimson color, just like the guy at Christmas...

"... Vampire..." He muttered.

"You killed my dad Kurt." She said walking closer to him, "I don't care if we used to be glee club together, you're going to die!"

"Your dad attacked me, Quinn. He was going to kill _me!_" He snarled, his claws extending.

Then, she pushed Kurt down to the sidewalk, making his head bleed. He growled at before shifting in a blur. The sight of white fur frightened her like crazy but she pushed that to one side. She kicked him in his side, sending him across the road, but that didn't hurt him at all. He stood up, baring his sharp canines, before running towards and knocking her to the ground. She grabbed hold of him, and began to strangle hhim bu he scratched her on her arm, making her scream. She let go of him and began to run back towards the house.

"IF I CAN'T KILL YOU, THEN I KNOW WHO CAN!" She shrieked.

Kurt knew exactly what she meant by that.

* * *

After Blaine had packed away his guitar, he decided he'd spend one of his last days of freedom, outside, doing nothing. Absolutely nothing. He headed out onto the front lawn and put his 'signature according to Dalton' sunglasses on, and lay on the square patch of grass...

"Ahh..." He sighed, happily, "It's nice to be alone for a while-"

He was interrupted by a thudding side coming from the driveway gates. He grumbled before looking up.

"Can I just get one moment to myself- Kurt!" He yelled, standing up.

The wolf ran towards him, panting heavily. Blaine could see the look of worry in his blue eyes,

"What's wrong, Kurt?" He asked.

_Vampires!_

"What?"

_Vampires! One attacked me!_

"Again?! Are you okay, though?"

_Yeah I'm fine, but that's not the problem!_

"Then what is it?"

_When I got away, the vampire shouted 'If I can't kill you, then I know who can!' at me! She's going to get the clan, Blaine! The vampires are coming now!_

* * *

**A/N: What a cliffhanger... Sorry guys :( But I need a favor from you guys! You see, I'm trying to decide between to story ideas but I can't pick, so I'd really appreciate it if you'd vote on my poll. It's on my wall, so please do it, it would mean a lot to see what you guys want. Not revealing my two ideas :) **


	18. The Battle: Part 1: It Begins

**A/N: I am SO, SO, SO, sorry! I went to go write this chapter and literally the worst possible happens: My mouse breaks. People, you don't know how irritating that is!**

**Trigger Warnings: Minor/ recurring character deaths.**

* * *

Part 1

"Come on people! Move it! Move it! Move it!"

The yells of Mr. Anderson were truly terrifying to his pack, but they all knew just how scared he was. In practically minutes, the vampires could be on their door step, no one knew for sure. Kurt felt that same feeling of being targeted again, but this time, it was so much worse.

Kurt and the rest of the fighters had to position themselves outside the house in a perimeter, 'just like the secret service.' as Nick had said. Kurt looked over and saw the Blaine bouncing on the balls of his feet, with an extremely anxious look on his face. Kurt knew how much Blaine had been freaking out, especially when he gave him a weak smile, making Kurt feel even more sorry for him.

Kurt, who was in front of the main doors, peered in through the door window, to see the escapees going through a large latch on the wall. He recognized David, Jeff, James and Eliza going through. The twins hadn't reached a werewolf's 'bar mitzvah' yet, as Eliza had stated. Nick had said Jeff isn't very confident at with fighting, and honestly, he understood. Blaine had said that after the attack from the vampires all those years ago, the Anderson family of that time built a tunnel in their house that lead to main park in Westerville. The latch being the thing that covered it.

* * *

Kurt turned back, feeling that sick. He'd been lifting weights everyday to make him feel ripped, but only the feeling was real. At least to him it was. Kurt breathed out slowly, waiting for the blood suckers to come out. He looked forward when suddenly there was yell to the left of him-

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Everyone turned there heads to find a guy, around Mr. Anderson's age, on the floor, injured. They saw a vampire on top of him, laughing at him with fangs, dripping in blood. No one saw how he got there, but he was gone again.

"He's been bit!" A woman screamed, with pain in her voice.

Everyone gasped, before a couple of them ran over to him, and picking him up, but it was no use. The guys head flopped to one side, his eyes empty with no emotion in them. Many people choked, holding back tears at the horror. His mouth opened slightly. But then they saw something no one could explain.

When the man's mouth open, what looked like a long whisp of white energy came out, and began floating up towards the sky, until out of sight. No one knew what it was, but before anyone could speak, a large growl came from behind the carriers of the body.

A wolf stepped forward, making everyone shake slightly. It had jet black fur like Blaine, but he had a much bigger build. His large muscles ripped under his coat, and his claws were much longer. His teeth were bared, which were extremely long. But there was one thing the made this wolf even better, was his eyes. They were red as blood, but as dangerous looking as a knife. The sign of an alpha. The sign, that Mr. Anderson had arrived.

He roared at his pack, which to anyone would sound like a petrifying noise, but to wolves it went a little something like this...

_Shift! Now!_

They wasted no time in doing so.

Kurt shifted, as asked, but had never see so many wolves. But then again... He hadn't see so many vampires, who arrived in 5... 4... 3... 2... 1...

The vampires arrived in dozens, fangs bared, and eyes red. The jumped from the The pack growled at them, before they lunged at them. Blood was already being spilled. Kurt saw wolf paws scratching and vampires punching at each other. He could hear snarling and hissing, and to be frank, it scared him like crazy.

_Kurt! _Mr. Anderson's voice called in his head.

_Yes?!_

_Go! Quickly! We can't afford you to get hurt!_

If Kurt was hurt, or even killed, there would be no chance anyone could defeat the vampire leader, he or she was too powerful for any wolf.

Kurt turned around and began to run towards to the back of the house. The Westerville forest began there and he thought that would be the best place to head for now. He ran into the place, surrounding himself with trees.

He kept his lead low, turning around, every so often. His hearing picked up every sound around, from the leaves rustling against each other, to grass swaying around. A scream or a shout could be heard every so often, making Kurt shudder. He wanted to go back, but the alpha had given him specific instructions no to. The woodland sounds made him relax for a second, until he heard a twig snap behind him. He turned around quickly, to see a man glaring at him.

He was very tall and lean, and had dark hair the was slicked back, with stubble, the same color. He was wearing a long coat with chains on it and he had the devils look in his eyes which black, like coal.

"Well, well, well..." He laughed, with a British accent "What do we have here?"

Kurt growled at him. Something put him on edge about this man.

"Now, now, we'll have none of that..."

Kurt ignored him.

"I know what you are." He said, walking closer to his soon to be enemy. "You're the _strongest_," The guy said, kicking Kurt in the side, sending him into a tree. Kurt tried to stand up, but instead, it was a limp "you're the _fastest_," The man ran over to Kurt like lightning, kicking him again, "and you're the _bravest._"

The guy kicked Kurt hard in the face, before he had time to respond. Kurt's head slumped to the floor, and eye sight looked slightly fuzzed.

"Well let me tell you some, young man," The man said, crouching next to Kurt, and whispering in his ear, "everyone at your little pack may think you're something special, but when you've live for a few years, you realize just who is the best."

The man gave Kurt one last kick, making him whimper loudly. The guy turned around, as Kurt's eyes began to close. The last thing he remembers, but he could of just been hallucinating, was looked like a man with featherless wings and horns fly into the sky, just like a devil...

* * *

Kurt woke up, with a massive headache, and a sore hip. He sat up slowly, and looking around. To start with, he was in his human form, but more importantly, where was he? He was in nothing. Literally, nothing. there was no sunlight, but no darkness. the ground and what would the sky were the same, white color. He rubbed his temples before he heard a voice.

"Kurt?"

* * *

**A/N: Who was that mysterious voice?**


	19. The Battle: Part 2: The Crossroads

**A/N: So, if this is uploaded on a British Friday, HOORAY! *T.V comedy laugh* If not, sorry! *T.V comedy 'awww...'***

**Also, when you find out where Kurt is, I suggest you play a song called 'When I See You Again' by Fleetwood Mac. It goes well with the moment.**

* * *

Part 2

Blaine was cornered. He'd been surrounded by 4 vampires, with horrible fanged grins. The edged closer by the minute, looking as they could strike at any point. Being the alpha's son, meant everyone wanted a bit of his fur. He feared he wouldn't see tomorrow.

He feared not seeing his pack again, not seeing his family again, never seeing Kurt again, never going to college, never going to New York, not getting an awesome role on Broadway, not seeing gay rights be enforced more, never adopting a little boy, who he always dreamed of singing duets with on a mini piano. All those things, big or small, would never be seen.

He tried growling at them, but they just laughed in response.

"Look what we have here?" A vampire cackled.

"It seems like this little runt thought he was better than us!" Another grinned, evilly.

"Maybe we should show him, what happens when a fleebag's ego gets a bit to big!" One teased.

"I think you're right!" One said.

They edged closer again, making Blaine whimper slightly. Their eyes began to turn red, reminding Blaine to much of the state he'd be in any moment.

"I can see this wolf looking nice as a rug, can you?" One asked the others, sarcastically.

"Oh yeah, I really can-"

The vampire was cut off by loud growling behind him and the others. They slowly turned around, to be faced with the alpha glaring at them. They whimpered at the sight of him, but before they could even think of attacking, the alpha lunged at them, biting on one's shoulder, one's leg, another's arm and the last's side hip. Mr. Anderson liked to finish the job quickly, without thinking about it too much. Killing is still killing, even if its the dead...

Blaine was still whimpering as the vampires dropped the floor motionlessly. His dad was still glaring at them, but panting.

_Dad! You saved my life!_

_Get away from me before more of them come!_

_But dad I can't leave-_

_Just go! You're not safe around me!_

_I'm not safe anywhere!_

_GO!_

Blaine moaned before turning around and running. He need to find Kurt, but struggled to pick up his scent, with all the decay smell in the air. He saw a trail of scruffy footprints in the ground over in the distance, and ran over to them. Kurt's scent lingered here. He continued to follow the prints, knowing they were his mates. As he followed, a sudden surge of pain ran through his whole body, making him fall to the howled in agony, thinking a vampire had just bit him. He shuffled around looking for one, but none were in sight. Only he was there, so this meant one thing.

_Kurt._

* * *

"Kurt?"

Kurt heard a voice behind him, turning around, to see a woman facing him. There were actually a few people there. He looked closely at her and he gasped for air when he saw her face.

She had dark blonde hair the waved around his soft looking face, her eyes, were blue that looked like they changed to grey sometimes, and was slightly smaller that Kurt.

This woman was in his baby photos, she was on his third birthday party photos, she was in Kurt's first holiday abroad photos, she woman was in a picture in his moms old bedroom, this woman, was in a picture kissing Kurt's dad...

This woman, was Kurt's mom.

"... Mom?" Kurt said so quietly, it was all most a whisper.

The woman nodded with sad face.

"Mom!" Kurt shouted, before running over to her, and hugging her. Maybe a bit too hard though...

"Woah, Kurty, stop! You're strangling me!" She laughed.

He felt a memory of her calling him 'Kurty' when he was only about two years old, and it made his heart break in two.

"It's really you!" He exclaimed, "It's really you!"

"I've missed you so much, Kurt." She said, sighing happily.

"I've missed you too..." He smiled, holding her hand.

"What are you doing here though?" She asked.

"I... I don't know... I don't know where I am..."

"You don't?" She asked.

Kurt shook his head.

"Oh... You in the crossroads, Kurt."

"The what?" Kurt said.

"The crossroads... Before people go to Heaven... Or to The Underworld, they start here. They choose here."

"Heaven? The Underworld?"

"Yep."

"I've died?!"

"No, you haven't."

Kurt put a hand on his stomach, "Then why am I here?"

" Well let me explain what this place is. When someone dies, they come here, where they chosen to go to Heaven or to The Underworld... Or you may call it Hell. Most people who arrive here, are good people, and go to Heaven."

"How does it work?"

"They fade away, when its there turn to be trialed. I don't know where though and I don't know who trials them."

"Then why are you here? Why aren't you in Heaven?" Kurt asks.

"Because my spirit is still on earth. I'm under a curse."

"What?"

"You see, when a werewolf dies innocently, their spirit stays on earth. A whisp of white energy leaves your body. You see that man over there?" She points towards a man over in the distance.

Kurt recognizes him as being the man who was killed earlier. He looks confused, looking for someone.

"Yeah..."

"Same thing happened to him."

"But I still don't get it..."

"Part of me is not technically with here, so I can't go on."

"So you have to stay here, forever?"

"Unless the one who killed me, is killed himself, I'm afraid so. All caused by the witch revolution."

"The what now?"

"Long story Kurt, ask Mr. Anderson. He's good man, and a good alpha. You're lucky he's your werewolf teacher."

"... Speaking of werewolves..."

"Yes... I'm sorry I didn't let Burt tell you, but I never wanted this from you. Learning your son is going to be the only one who can kill a vampire leader, and when he just turned four, can be a lot to take in."

"I guessed that."

"So I hoped it would skip your generation, and you'd live a much simpler life."

"But I never would of met Blaine..."

"Ahh, yes, Blaine... I know a lot about Blaine..."

"You've been watching?" Kurt says, blushing slightly.

"Just because I'm officially with you, doesn't mean I can watch you."

"Oh... But still, I don't get why I'm here?"

"Oh yes... Erm, you know in the movies when someone says 'You can let go if you want.' when someones dying?"

"Yeah..."

"That's real. Sometimes people can choose if they die, like you can today."

"I can?"

"Yep."

"... I can't die, I've not done anything I've want to do. Marry, adopt children, go to New York, get on Broadway... I wouldn't even be with you if I chose to."

"You should never die, even if I was there. You have so much back on earth."

"... I do..."

"So go..."

"But how?"

"Can you feel that pull? Can you hear a voice?"

Sure enough, the two of them quietened, and they heard a voice echoing throughout the crossraods. It said, _Kurt! Kurt, stay with me!_

"Is that Blaine?"

"Only you know. Only you can hear it."

"It is, I know it is."

"Then follow it. Block out every thought, emotion, feeling, sound, sight, and just focus on that voice. You'll find yourself with again soon."

Kurt knew he had to follow that voice. He need that voice.

"I don't want to say goodbye." He said to his mom, tearing swelling up in his eyes.

"Oh honey, "She said, stroking his cheek, "This isn't goodbye, this is never goodbye."

"I miss you _so_ much."

"Kurty, I'm in pain every day. Seeing your dad with someone else makes me so happy for him, but I so want with me right now, I want you with me. I'll wait forever."

"Forever is a long time."

"Not if you have the patience." She raised her eyebrows.

Kurt grabbed her hand one more time, before hugging her again. He seized the chance before she was gone again. It could be a long time.

"See you soon, sweetie." She smiled, before turning around and walking away.

"I will find that vampire! You'll get your spirit back! I promise!" He shouted, but she simply waved at him.

He turned around, trying not to stare at her. The longer he did, the more pain he felt. He blocked out every sound, sight, feeling and emotion, and just focused on the voice calling.

Blaine's voice.


	20. The Battle: Part 3: The Devil

"Kurt! Kurt, can't you hear me! I need you to wake up! Wake up! KURT!"

Blaine's yells were full of pain as Kurt lay motionless in his arms. His eyes drooped his body was ice cold. Blaine could not lose Kurt, not now. If your bond dies, it can such a mark on you, that can never be erased. Blaine didn't like that, Blaine didn't want that and Blaine didn't need that. No matter how hard he shook, his lover still wouldn't wake up.

"Come on, Kurt! I need you! Don't you get it? I need YOU!" Blaine cried, resting his head on Kurt's upper chest. His felt tears roll down his cheek and onto Kurt's ripped shirt. Was this the end? Was Kurt alive?

"Kurt... Please... W-Who did this t-to you?..." Blaine stuttered.

Blaine suddenly could hear and feel Kurt's heartbeat rising slowly, making him sit up. It began to get quicker and stronger, making Blaine feel hope creeping back in him again.

"K-Kurt?"

He saw Kurt's eyes slowly open, looking tired and sore. His body began to shift around he gained consciousness, making Blaine gasp.

"Kurt? KURT!" Blaine sighed with relief, and hugging him.

"Blaine?..." Kurt mumbled, rubbing his temples, "... What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question... What happened?"

"Man... Black eyes... Kicked... Cross Roads... Spirit... Mom..." Kurt was muttering what seemed like nonsense to Blaine. He put his hand on Kurt's back and slowly lifted him up, making him groan. Kurt looked down to see a large red bruise on his side...

"Who did this?!" Blaine asked, touching it and making Kurt wince, "Sorry..."

"Him." Was all Kurt said. He slowly stood up, fists bawled.

"Who?" Blaine frowned.

"Him. The Leader." Kurt growled, jaw clenching.

"Woah... Are you sure you're okay? That bruise looks real nasty."

"I'm fine, it'll heal."

"Kurt... Are sure you're feelin' alright?" Blaine said nervously. Kurt was awfully serious and quiet, even at a time like this.

"I'm okay, Blaine, I'm okay... I need to do something, thought."

"What?" Blaine asked.

"Kill a vampire."

* * *

Blaine had never seen Kurt in a rage so much. His eyes were yellow and canines extended, as he walked through the entire battle scene with Blaine at his side, both in human form. Whilst he was scared, every time a vampire came near them, Kurt would instantly bite them, before turning back and walking on wards. His face face was full of anger, and Blaine dared to say a word to him.

Kurt stormed on towards the where the gates were, to find the vampire leader on top, balancing in teasing way, and laughing at everyone. Other vampires surrounded him and wolves stayed away from him as he jumped around, that is, until Kurt arrived.

"YOU!" Kurt yelled, pointing at him.

"Well look at this! The runt of the pack has arrived!" The leader sneered.

"Vlad... You don't know who you're messing with..." A vampire whispered towards him.

"Oh please, look at him." Vlad said, "He's weak. Weak as his mother."

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Kurt roared, "I KNOW YOU DID IT! I KNOW MY MUM IS DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU!" everyone froze and silenced at this.

"No shit sherlock..." Vlad mumbled, jumping down, "She was an easy kill. Wolves always are."

"You don't know how much I want to kill you right now!" Kurt spat.

"But you won't! You see..." Vlad began, before he gone in a flash, returning with Hunter in a headlock, who squirmed around "You're vulnerable, Kurt-"

"Let him go!" Kurt yelled walking over to him.

"Ah, ah, ah," Vlad shook his finger, "Let me finish. You're vulnerable Kurt, so that mean's I could simply extend my fangs like so," He did as he said he would, "And bite your little friend here, and your mind and soul would crash like those towers in New York."

Before people could even gasp at his comment, Vlad bit into Hunter's neck, enjoying every moment. He released Hunter, who fell to the floor screaming. Vlad laughed before vanishing once more...

"Hunter!" Kurt gasped, running over to him. He lifted his head up and place it on his knees.

"Kurt... I'm so sorry..." Hunter said quietly.

"Sorry? Sorry for what?"

"For trying to hurt your brother..."

Kurt froze for a second, "... That was you?"

"I'm so sorry... Sebastian threatened..." Hunter's eyes began to droop...

"What? Sebastian what?"

"... Sebastian threatened to kill me if I... if I didn't help..."

"Hunter..." Kurt sighed, not letting go of him.

"I'm sorry..." Hunter whispered before his eyes shut and his heart silenced. The white whisp of energy left him and floated into the air. Kurt hung his head as every werewolf around looking at the dead boy in horror. Kurt rested Hunter to the ground slowly, breathing slowly.

Kurt frowned, standing up, "Someone take the body away before it kills me anymore..."

Someone quickly grabbed him.

"Take him inside, find his parents." Kurt instructed the holder, who nodded before running away.

"It's over..." One of them muttered, shaking his head.

"He's unstoppable..." Another said.

"No, it's never over." Kurt said to them all.

"How Kurt?"

"Because there's something stronger that holds us all together, than any vampire clan has. If they do something wrong, they probably just kill them. They don't care what happens to the "friends", they just want to find a neck to nip at. Not us, not our pack. We stick together, we look out for each other, we love each other. Pack is pack, everyone! Let's not forget that!"

The pack nodded.

"Good." Kurt said before turning around.

He walked on, trying to find Vlad. Who knew where he was, but his scent was tracked. He walked back towards the forest, when the scent hit his nose like crazy.

"I know you're here..." Kurt spat, "Don't be a coward! Show yourself!"

"Fine, fine, fine..." Vlad muttered stepping out from behind a tree.

"You're so dead." Kurt said, lip curling up, and revealing canines.

"Ooh, I'm so scared..." Vlad teased, walking over.

"Oh you should be!" Kurt snapped. His claws extending, "You have no idea what I can do."

"Oh so we're playing that game now, are we?" Vlad said, each of his eye's turning fully black, "Fun."

Kurt saw what he would he in a horror film, just then. Vlad's back hunched up, and his coat ripped, and bony, featherless wings began to grow. all of his skin began to look like it was boiling as it turned dark red, and his muscles bugled and grew, making all his clothes shred to pieces. His toe and finger nails grew and turned black, and his teeth became yellow and all pointed. Horns grew on his forehead, spiraling round and looking deadly. The devil was right in front of Kurt, and it made a horrible screeching sound at Kurt.

Kurt pushed all his fair to one side, as he felt that hot feeling inside of him grow stronger than ever. He looked the devil right in eyes, glaring at him with sharp eyes.

"Let's play."


	21. The Battle: Part 4: A New Kind Of Wolf

**A/N: All I can say is...**

**FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!**

***Note= when Kurt and Blaine bonded, Blaine had turned sixteen, but Kurt hadn't turned seventeen. His b-day is in May.**

* * *

**Part 4**

* * *

Kurt growled at the demon and it raised off the ground, screeching at him again. Kurt was truly petrified of the thing but he didn't let it show, instead these six words kept appearing in his head: 'You just have to bite him...'

But that was easier said than done. Every time Kurt would even come near that thing, it would just whack him away, just annoying him even more...

He continued to circle the thing, having no clue what so ever on who to kill this dude...

_Oh my god, what is his problem! Hasn't he lived long enough! Jeez! I am so getting a facial after all of this is over!... Is there any other way possible to kill him?! Sunshine? No. Garlic? No. Holy water? No. Silver? No- Wait a sec, that's mine, not his... Ugh, Buffy tells so many lies!... Er... why is Mr. Heebie-Jeebie looking at me like that- OOOOOF!_

The demon had gotten bored of Kurt just standing there, and decided it was his time to fight. He clawed Kurt in his side, sending him into a tree again. There was no way Kurt could get close to him...

_This thing killed mom. THIS THING KILLED MOM! Don't you see that playing nice means she's gonna be stuck forever! Don't you see that! You need to do something, Kurt! You need to kill him, or die trying! Why are being such a wimp!? Don't be such a wimp! Mom died saving you, so why can't you be brave like her! Do it for the pack! Do it for her!_

Kurt suddenly felt his whole body shaking violently. He wasn't scared, he wasn't cold, he wasn't hurt, why was this happening? He looked down at his paws to see his claws shrinking back in, and the shape of fingers appearing...

_Why are turning back?! Stop it! STOP IT!_

The demon went to swipe him again, but he was slightly confused. The boy was playing games...

Kurt felt color return to his eyesight, and his teeth weren't so sharp any more. The fur on his body began to disappear, as so did his tail. Hey found himself on the flat on the floor, in ripped clothes, with no idea what was going on. The demon's eyes became slits, and his teeth shaped in a full grown smile. Kurt stood up and backed away, trying to transform, but nothing came. The demon floated towards him, when he started to shake again, but this time, it was serious...

Kurt's body jerked around, and he screamed in pain, as he felt the feeling of knives cutting at his skin. He felt his back hunch over, and his spine shift, making his cry out loud. His muscles bulged and grew so much bigger, and he felt himself grow at least 5 feet taller. He saw a muzzle form in front of his eyes and fur appear on him, but this time, it was brown. His eyesight still had color, and he could feel his fingers more.

The demon's soulless eye's grew at the sight before him. Kurt was a werewolf, but not the kind you might find in Twilight, that kind you might find in Van Helsing... that kind of werewolf.

Kurt was in shock just as much as his enemy, but there was no time for thinking. He let out a loud snarl before lunging at the demon, making them both tumble to ground. The demon tried to stand up, but his shoulders were being crushed by Kurt's hands. The battle was already finished.

Kurt arched his head back, and opened his jaws, before biting the demon's neck. Kurt immediately jumped off him, backing away, and shifting back. The demon began to have an uncontrollable spasm, and he began to shift back into his human form. Vlad was breathing heavily and quickly, clutching his chest. He stopped at one point, glaring at Kurt with watery eyes,

"You fought well, lady..." He spat.

His whole body shook once more, before it crumbled to dust...

Kurt stared at for a minute, before turning around, to see Quinn facing him,

"Q-Quinn... what are you doing here?" Kurt stuttered.

"I saw what happened Kurt..."

"Oh." Was all he said.

"I wanted to say... I'm sorry. I'm sorry for hurting you... I wasn't thinking straight."

"I see."

"You don't have to accept it, but I needed to tell you that." She sighed.

She turned around and walked away, leaving Kurt alone in the forest.

"It's over..." He muttered, "It's really over..."

* * *

"... They'll never be forgotten. We will now have two minutes silence for respect of the loss of our pack."

The funeral was too hard for many of the Westerville pack. Everyone was there, as Devon and Myles placed the bodies of the late werewolves in the ground. Hunter, Thad's dad, David's mom, one of Blaine's uncles and many more had met the ground today, and so many tears were hitting people's clothing. Kurt sat there in silence the whole time, it was to much for him.

Blaine grabbed his hand as they stood up, and placed a flower on Hunter's grave.

"He was only fifteen, Blaine... I'm seventeen, you're sixteen, but him... so young." Kurt sighed.

"I know..."

"Why though? Why?... Why do people like him, innocent people, have horrible things done to them..."

"It's life..."

"It's unfair, that's what it is..."

* * *

"He was so scary!"

Kurt was at the front of the common room, speaking to everyone in front of him. They were scattered everyone, sitting on the couches, snooker tables, rugs, the floor, coffee tables, everywhere. Their attentions were fully on Kurt, who was telling them about how he defeated Vlad.

"He was like _'Oh so we're play game now, are we?'_" Kurt said, imitating Vlad's voice, "_'Fun.'_... And he shifted into this horrible demon thing, with bony wings and black eyes... Ugh... It was horrible..."

"Whoa..." Everyone said.

"... And then I shifted and tried to bite him, but I couldn't figure out how, so I had no idea what to do. Then I suddenly started shaking weirdly, and I shifted back."

"What gives?" Jeff asked.

"Well, I shifted again, but this time, I looked just like the werewolves from Van Helsing!"

"No friggin' way!" Nick exclaimed.

"Yes way! I got him pinned on the ground and I bit him, and he just crumbled to pieces!" Kurt demonstrated with his fingers.

"Wow, that's SO awesome!" David yelled.

Everyone talked about for this for ages, until Mr. Anderson walked in, holding a piece of paper.

"Don't mean to disturb your gathering, here," He smiled, "But for all you Warblers, and Warbler audiences, I have the list here, of your competition." He said, handing the sheet to Blaine.

"Oooooh..." Everyone said.

"Oh, and Kurt, can I see you in my office after you've heard the other schools?" Mr. Anderson asked.

"OK..." Kurt replied, as the head walked out.

Blaine walked to the front and opened it, coughing on purpose, to get everyone's attention,

"OK, let's see... Well, there's three groups, one of them being us-"

"Of cause, dumbass, just get to the real stuff!" Nick interrupted, receiving a glare from Blaine, "Sorry..."

"As I was saying, there's going us from Westerville... from Fort Wayne, Indiana, at Westvale High School, is Aural Intensity... and from Lima, Ohio, at William McKinley High School, is the New Directions." Blaine said putting the sheet down.

"W-Who was that from Lima?" Kurt stuttered.

"Oh, from Lima..." Blaine replied, scanning the sheet, "It's the New Directions."


	22. Epilogue

**A/N: Patience is a virtue? Well you guys got a lot of virtues haven't you? *winks***

* * *

"I can't compete against the New Directions!" Kurt exclaimed.

Everyone was crowded around the boy, with confused expressions on their faces. He was going insane, waving his arms around and with a look of horror on his face. Blaine felt like it was time to step in...

"Woah, Kurt, what's wrong?" He asked.

"I can't go up against them!" Kurt yelled.

"Why though? None of us get what you're on about-"

"I USED TO _BE_ IN THE NEW DIRECTIONS!" Kurt shouted, starting to hyper-ventilate.

"Oh." Blaine said, looking around at everyone for help.

"How can I face them, Blaine?" Kurt said, "I left them "randomly" and haven't seen any of them for months! Quinn said no one believes Karofsky but I have my doubts."

"Lie to them, Kurt. It's probably the only way."

"No, I can't lie to them, they're like a second family to me..." He noticed all his pack frowning, "But let's not forget you guys!" He laughed nervously.

"Anyone got any ideas? We need Kurt at this competition..." Blaine said, turning to his friends.

"He could wear a mask!" One shouted.

"He could put on one of those fake mustaches!"

"He should deepen his voice!"

"Shrink!"

"STOP!" Kurt yelled, silencing them all, "Thank you. I have an idea, and we are using it. I will go to regionals with you guys, I will hide at the back the whole time, the moment we hear the results, we leave."

"... Sounds like a plan." Blaine shrugged, looking at his friends for agreement, who nodded.

"But how do we win? The New Directions must be good if you used to be in it." Jeff pointed out.

"Actually, I don't recall getting a solo at a competition." Kurt said, sighing.

Everyone gawped at each other,

"... They really must be good..." David muttered.

"How are we going to win?" Nick murmured.

"By being sexy." Blaine said casually, but loudly.

"Wait, what?" Kurt said as he and everyone else turned to face him.

"By being sexy," Blaine said again, "think about it, if we can pull of sexy, the audience will love it, especially the ladies," Thad's eyes widened at this, "and this will obviously get the judges attention."

"I'm all for that, but we need a test drive." Kurt stated.

"Test drive?" Nick asked, but Blaine understood.

"We'll perform in front of Dalton's sister school, the one Eliza goes to." Blaine shrugged, and everyone nodded, "Oh Kurt, you need to go see dad!"

"Oh right!" Kurt panicked before running towards the door, "See you guys later!"

* * *

Kurt walked down the corridor having no clue as to what was going on. He turned the corner and headed for the door. He could hear a few voices in there, but they were unrecognizable. He turned the door knob and walked inside Mr. Anderson's office. He looked around to see his principal, Lily, Shelby, and official looking man in a suit, and someone in the chair...

"YOU." Kurt said, his eyes turning yellow, "YOU!"

Sebastian was looking up at Kurt.

"Now Kurt-" Mr. Anderson said, before he was cut of by a yell.

"ARGHHHH!" Sebastian yelled, "GET IT OFF ME!"

Kurt had felt it was necessary to jump on top of Sebastian, sending them both to the ground, and raise his fist, ready to punch at any moment.

"Kurt get off him!" Mr. Anderson roared.

Although his whole body hurt from the command, Kurt stood up, breathing out slowly, and sat down. Sebastian followed suit.

"What is _he_ doing here?" Kurt snapped, "I doing want to look at him."

"_I_ could ask the same question." Sebastian pointed out.

"You know exactly why you're here, Sebastian." Mr. Anderson frowned, "I'm going to let Mr. Green take over."

The man in suit stepped forward, not taking his eye of Sebastian.

"I'm Mr. Green, head of The Wolf Council's School Authority Section," He said, and the boys nodded a greet, "and it comes to my attention that you both have something to do with the attack on one Finnegan Christopher Hudson."

Sebastian gulped at this, and Kurt's hands clenched the chair arm rests.

"Earlier in December, Kurt, your brother was attacked, correct?" Mr. Green asked Kurt.

"Yes sir." Kurt replied.

"And that he nor anyone else has anyone idea who it was, except it was two wolves?"

"Yes sir."

"And that no one came forward?"

"That's correct sir."

"Well, well, well, aren't we a clever one Sebastian?" Mr. Green tilted his head, turning to Sebastian, "Thought you could get away with that one, didn't you?"

"I-I-I don't know w-what y-you're on about." Sebastian stuttered. Kurt could feel his heartbeat raising.

"I think you'll find you do." Mr. Green turned to Lily, "Lily, show him what you found."

Lily stepped forward, holding her clipboard, "When Finn was attacked, and he was brought to me, there were small pieces of fur on him. I knew that it belonged to the attackers, so I sent to the Wolf Council who examined them for me, and after a long time of doing tests, sent me back the results as to who it was." Sebastian's eyes widened, "They said it belonged to Hunter Clarington, and _you_, Sebastian."

"You have no proof." Sebastian stated.

"Hunter said you forced him to do it Sebastian!" Kurt hissed.

"He lied."

"He was on his death bed!" Kurt yelled, waving his arms around.

"Kurt, calm yourself." Mr. Anderson put his hand up.

"Sebastian, all the evidence adds up. You forced and threatened to kill Hunter, and hurt Mr. Hudson. That's two offences to the council, two violation's to this school's code _and_ a rule broken at Dalton!"

Sebastian bit his lip at this.

"Therefore, I hereby official state that you are expelled from Dalton, and Westerville School for the Supernatural. Sorry kiddo, but you're going to Werewolf juvie."

Before Sebastian could respond, Mr. Green clicked his fingers and two guards walked in. They each grabbed one of Sebastian's arms, and escorted him out, despite all his struggling. The door slammed shut and Kurt's body relaxed. He was gone. He was finally gone.

"Thank you, sir." Kurt said, to Mr. Green.

"I'm just doing my job." He smiled as he and Lily headed for the door, "I'll see you around, Devon."

"See you soon." Mr. Anderson replied.

The door shut again, and Shelby sat down.

"Hi Shelby." Was all Kurt said.

"Hello, Kurt."

"What are you doing here?"

"I was asked by Devon to explain to you what happened in the battle."

"Oh... I see..."

Kurt had told them straight after the battle what had happened to him with the Van Helsing Mode.

"Something happened to you powers that night, something odd, but explainable." Devon said.

"You see, the White Wolf Power is a gene, which is passed down the generations, until it feels the right person has arrived, and then it will be... well, used." Shelby explained.

"OK..." Kurt nodded slowly.

"Now, when you transformed into something that looked a little bit more like the Wolfman, we weren't all that surprised."

"No?" Kurt frowned.

"This power you seemed to have been given is called the Brave Wolf Gift. Self-explanatory, but when a werewolf commits and act of bravery, they are given the gift."

"Woah..." Kurt muttered.

"So now, you can shift into both." Shelby smiled.

"Cool!" Kurt grinned.

"Now off you go Kurt, you've got regionals to practice for." Mr. Anderson clapped.

* * *

Kurt walked into the Warblers choir room, the next day at Dalton, to be greeted with a song, which of cause, he had to join in...

**What Kind of Fool?**

**[Blaine] (and The Warblers)**

_There was a time when we were down and out_  
_There was a place when we were starting over_  
_We let the bough break, we let the heartache in_  
_Who's sorry now?_

_There was a world when we were standing still_  
_And for a moment we were separated_  
_And then you found her, you let the stranger in_  
_Who's sorry now, who's sorry now?_

_What, what kind of fool_  
_Tears it apart?_  
_Leaving me pain and sorrow_  
_Losing you now wonderin' why_  
_Where will I be tomorrow?_

_Forever more that's what we are to be_  
_Without each other_  
_We'll be remembering when_

_There was a time when we were down and out_  
_(We cried)_  
_There was a place when we were starting over_  
_(We lied)_  
_We let the bough break, we let the heartache in_  
_Who's sorry now, who's sorry now?_

_What, what kind of fool?_  
_What, what kind of fool_  
_Tears it apart, tears it apart_  
_Leaving me pain and sorrow_  
_Oh! Losin' you now, how can I win?_  
_Where will I be tomorrow?_

_Was there a moment when I cut you down, no_  
_Played around, what have I done, I only apologize_  
_For being as they say, the last to know_  
_It has to show_  
_When someone is in your eyes_

_What, what kind of fool?_  
_(Tears it apart)_  
_Tears it apart_  
_(Leaving me pain)_  
_Leaving me pain and sorrow_  
_Oh, losing you now_  
_(Wonderin' why?)_  
_Wonderin' why?_  
_Where will I be tomorrow?_

_(What, what kind of fool?)_  
_What kind of fool?_  
_(Tears it apart)_  
_Tears it apart_  
_(Leaving me pain and sorrow)_  
_Leaving me pain_  
_(Losing you now)_  
_Losing you now, losing you now_  
_How can I win? How can I win?_  
_Where will I be tomorrow?_

Everyone cheered as the song came to the close, Blaine grinned as he ran forward,

"Regional's here we come!"


End file.
